Of Gods and Mortals
by LINKed up
Summary: When he was young, Harry supressed his magic, and thus never got his letter, thought to be dead to the wizards. 12 years later, his magic is released, and to be sure that he hurts no one, he is sent back to Atlantis to train. HxOC reposted with permission
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people! This is LINKed up, and first of all, I didn't write this, so don't flame me about it. Rhyllen removed the stories for that exact reason. I didn't write this Rhyllen did. This goes for the other two stories that I will be posting, called Potions and Parents and Future and Past Reborn.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: I know this isn't a very original idea, but this is my take on it. What would happen if Harry never got a letter from Hogwarts? I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Some Things Never Change

If you were to look at him you wouldn't know that he was different. The only thing that really separated him from the other kids at Primary School was that his clothes were too big for him and he had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead that should have long ago healed. But Harry Potter wasn't normal in any sense of the word, for he was a wizard. He often made things happen when he was angry or scared, and just last week when he was running from his cousin Dudley he found himself on top of the lunch hall roof. That one had gotten him into loads of trouble. It wasn't often that he had to walk himself to the local hospital with a concussion. He simply told them that he had been walking down the street and had slipped on some mud hitting his head on the pavement. It was believable since the night before they had had a torrential rain storm that made everywhere slippery, add in the fact that his clothes were plenty dirty due to the fact he had actually slipped more than once on his way to the hospital. The doctors had reluctantly believed him, but gave him a look that suggested if he came in again soon nothing he told them would be believed. After he got home he had been locked in his cupboard for the night without meals or a chance to use the loo. He lay awake the whole night wishing for all that he was worth that whatever he did to keep causing the strange occurrences would just go away or stop.

Little did he know that in doing so he suppressed his magic to the point where even the Hogwarts Registry Quill deemed him muggle. Neither did he know that when the quill scratched his name off the list everyone in the Wizarding World thought him dead. October 31st had been officially named Harry Potter Day, and a week of mourning called to mourn the death of the savior of the Wizarding World. None of them thought to visit his relatives to verify it, they were too wrapped up in grief.

The years passed for Harry, and once he got into Stonewall High things actually looked up. With his cousin Dudley going to Smeltings Harry was able to get a few friends, and wouldn't have to suppress his ability to do school work because of what the Dursleys would say if he did better than his cousin. Without that worry Harry quickly earned a reputation as a know-it-all, but he was also one of the students that teachers both loved and hated. Along with his friends Dan, who had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and an athletic build, Liz, who sported shoulder length dishwater blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, and Rich, whom had dark brown curly hair and blue eyes, they terrorized the school planting pranks on unsuspecting bullies. They only ever targeted those that tormented the other students as a kind of revenge for those who couldn't get their own. Their favorite prank was when they had piled rotting fish in a locker that belonged to one of Dudley's old gang, and to top it off they had made sure when he opened it he would be covered in syrup before one of them tossed a pillow's worth of feathers onto him. The teachers tended to turn a blind eye to any of the pranks because they knew that the students that it happened to deserved it, but as they couldn't get any evidence as to the bullies doing anything the teachers themselves couldn't prove anything. The four friends had quickly become legendary in Stonewall as the best pranksters seen in far too many years. The teachers had taken to calling them Marauders as they caused trouble wherever they went.

In the Wizarding World things were dire. Without Harry Potter there Voldemort had been resurrected with the aid of Quirrel and the Sorcerer's Stone. Death was a common-place, and Hogwarts was the only place deemed safe. Though Albus Dumbledore knew of the prophecy that said Harry was the only one capable of defeating the Dark Lord it did not mean he rolled over and let him win. No, Albus fought back with everything he had. He recalled the Order shortly after it became apparent that he was back and started recruiting immediately. With Voldemort back the Chamber of Secrets had never been opened and 'Scabbers' had run away back to his master. Classes at Hogwarts centered on defense and war time spells instead of the normal curriculum. Students of all houses banded together to help each other learn more quickly so they could defend themselves in case of an attack. The only exception to that was Slytherin where most were supporters of Moldievort anyway, and those that weren't were too afraid of Draco Malfoy to speak up.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had become unofficial leaders of the 'Light' supporters by their fifth year as they had done the most studying and tutoring of students. With Ron's strategic thinking and Hermione's vast spell knowledge they were able to come up with many additional defenses and strategies to keep Hogwarts safe in case of an attack. When it came time for their graduation Albus created two new positions on the staff that they were to fill. Their exclusive duty was to handle the defense of the school and help train more students in defensive spells that they weren't learning in DADA.

By this time Harry had made Stonewall 'bully safe' and had even trained, with the help of his cohorts, successors to ensure that no bullies would crop up after they had left. Once he had graduated he got a job at a local fast food restaurant to help him save up to get a car and decent clothing while affording a place to stay that wasn't a cramped cupboard. Due to said cupboard Harry's height never really reached above 5'6", but he didn't mind too much because he knew he still had a few years left of puberty and he might be able to correct that problem. After several years he had worked himself up to a assistant manager position in the restaurant, but still wasn't earning really enough to do much more than survive. He still kept in contact with Dan, Liz, and Rich, but all of them had busy lives so they didn't get together all too much. As soon as he had moved out of Privet Drive his 'family' had completely denied ever knowing someone by the name of Harry Potter so he figured it was time to ruffle his Uncle a bit and earn himself a decent wage so he applied for a job at Grunnings.

Since Vernon Dursley didn't work in the Human Resources department he didn't know that Harry had been hired until he did one of his monthly inspections of the factory side of the campus. This is where our story truly starts…

"BOY! What do you think you're doing here," Vernon bellowed turning that familiar purple whenever he saw Harry.

"Well, right now I'm making sure that these drills are all up to specifications. We don't want to be sending out any faulty drills do we sir," Harry responded happily.

"You know what I meant boy," Vernon whispered dangerously.

"I applied for a job here and got hired. I needed to make more money than I was as a manager at McDonald's," came Harry's bored reply as he measured the depth and sharpness of another bit.

"One toe out of line, or any weird stuff and I'll make sure you don't work here any longer," Vernon said before stalking off. Harry just rolled his eyes before continuing work. He knew that Vernon could get him fired, but at the same time it wouldn't look too good on him if he did. Harry knew that most of his supervisors liked him and his work. Harry had risen quite quickly to his current post due to his hard work and eagerness to learn. He had spent the vast majority of his breaks learning from people in other positions exactly what they did so if there was ever a need for a substitute due to injury or mental breakdown(which surprisingly was quite common) Harry would be able to fill the position until they could get someone else. It hadn't taken long before Harry knew all of the positions in the factory and the supervisors had taken to scheduling him in various areas depending on the week. Harry was now able to afford a place closer to work, and had even bought a newer car so he wouldn't have to spend so much in gas and maintenance. What had infuriated Vernon so much was the fact that Harry's work clothes, instead of being old clothes that the employees tended to wear in case they had gotten ruined, had been some of the final cast-offs of Dudley's that they had given him. They were still several sizes too big, but perfect for this type of work as long as they were tucked in and Harry wore a belt that would keep his pants from falling off.

"Potter," a cheery voice called from his left.

"Yes sir," Harry responded knowing the voice belonged to one of his higher superiors.

"Enough of that sir crap, it's Mark, I told you that. Any idea why Mr. Dursley stalked out of here purple with rage without doing his inspection," Mark asked with a mischievous smile.

"Well Mark, it was probably seeing me here that did that. Mr. Dursley and I have never gotten along, in fact, he's my 'Uncle'. Just seeing me is enough to anger him," came Harry's all too delighted reply.

"It's nice getting him out of here without having him breath down my neck during his 'inspection'. He likes to come down once a month and yell at us supervisors, but he doesn't have as much authority as he claims. We went over his head to Mr. Reilly, his boss, to ensure that the only thing he'd be able to do was inspect the place and tell us to correct something that was wrong," Mark told him while chuckling, "The fat git still doesn't know about it! Josh has kept it from him the entire time." Harry laughed at this too having met Josh Reilly before, he had like the man instantly. "The real reason I came over is because Josh wants to see you in his office in about 20 minutes. I'll take over for you here while you're gone so get going." Mark laughed as he shooed Harry away shaking his head at the ambition of the kid. Harry made his way to Josh's office rather quickly wondering why he was being summoned. _I hope Dorkly hasn't said something to get me into trouble,_ Harry thought furiously. Seeing as how he was a few minutes early Harry paced off his nervous energy before knocking on the door.

"Come in," he heard a voice call from the other side.

"You wanted to see me sir," Harry asked knowing full well it grated Josh that he kept calling him sir, much like it did Mark. Josh was only about seven years older than Harry himself, but had acquired his job due to his hard work and ambition. He had light blonde hair with sparkling blue eyes and usually wore a smile that you thought was chiseled on there. Grunnings himself had appointed Josh to his current position of Director of Sales and Manufacturing.

"Potter," he growled, "Call me sir one more time and I might listen to what Dursley just said about you," he threatened playfully.

"What's my Uncle said this time," Harry said in a bored tone. He was used to his 'family' spreading lies about him to ensure that he didn't have any friends before he started at Stonewall where they could do nothing about it.

"Nothing that I'm going to listen to at any rate. I know you're a good worker, and all the reports I've gotten from your supervisors and co-workers only support that. That's why I've called you up here. I was going through your file and it said that you had managerial experience is that right," Josh asked suddenly turning serious.

"Yeah, I was an assistant manager at the McDonald's not too far from here," Harry responded suspiciously.

"Also, from what my nephew tells me you tend to like helping people out is that correct," he asked again seriously.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to Josh," Harry said confused.

"My nephew is William Reilly, one of your 'successors' I believe," he replied with a laugh, "He told me about all you did for Stonewall and how you made sure that any bully activity was dealt with swiftly." Harry just stared dumbfounded at Josh, unsure as to where this was going.

"I guess you could say that I have a thing for helping people, where's this going Josh," he asked not wanting to be kept in the dark any longer.

"There's a new position opening up in HR, and they asked me if I knew anyone that would be able to fill it. The position would entail helping people before they got to the point of burn-out or any other things they needed to talk about. The company realized that the burn-out rate was getting too high and we wanted to find someone internally before we put an add in the paper. We really didn't want to advertise the fact that we need to have someone on staff to talk our employees through their problems before burning out," Josh explained. "Knowing from what Will told me that you helped people, and he even told me that you would console people who were shaken up from their ordeals, I thought I'd offer this position to you. It would also get you out of the reach of your 'Uncle'." Harry couldn't believe his luck! He'd been at Grunnings only three months and he was being offered a promotion that would definitely help him live more comfortably. "So does that smile mean you accept?"

"Of course Josh! When do I start," Harry asked excitedly.

"Well, first of all you'll need to get some more decent clothes. I know that you have some nice ones, but you'll be expected to wear suits everyday unfortunately," Josh replied regretfully. Harry knew this, of course, as Josh always wore a suit to work and he figured it would be expected of him as well. "The position will start next Monday, and you can have today and tomorrow off so you have a nice four day weekend to get everything sorted. Why don't I have my girlfriend Hermione take you shopping? She's got this month off of work and I have to be at the plant for the weekend."

"Are you sure I won't try to steal her," Harry joked knowing that Josh tended to date younger women.

"You could try, but I doubt she'd let you," Josh chuckled, "She's smart so she knows not to go after immature guys her own age."

"We'll see about that," Harry said continuing the joke, "So how'd you meet this one? If she's so smart I doubt you'd have picked her up in a bar like you did Sue, Jess, or Char," Harry asked knowing the dating history of his boss as it was a running joke between all of them.

"Actually, I met her when I went to do a pitch to her parents. They're dentists and it would've really helped our new division if we could get an influential name like the Grangers as customers," Josh explained. "She was there visiting for the weekend and we hit it off. I didn't get the sale unfortunately, but I think I got something much better."

"Well, good luck with her. Why don't you have her give my place a ring on Saturday and we'll go from there," Harry suggested.

"Sounds good Harry," Josh replied before standing up to shake Harry's hand. "If I can get away for a few hours I'll come with you."

"Alright, well, I suppose I should get back to work and let everyone know. They'll be disappointed that I can't get Vernon to leave in a huff anymore before he has a chance to yell at them," Harry said somewhat regretfully.

"Harry, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now," Josh said hesitantly. Harry looked at him confused and sat back down hoping he wouldn't ask about his past with Vernon, unfortunately, Harry's luck had run out.

"Go ahead Josh, ask me anything."

"Well, Harry, I noticed that the clothes you typically wear tend to be four times too big for you, about the size of Vernon's son Dudley, and you're quite short for someone your age. Exactly how did Vernon treat you when you were growing up?"

"Do I really have to answer that," Harry asked apprehensively.

"You don't have to, but I'd like to know. From what I'm told by most people Vernon is a very abusive person to people under his position. He's on probation right now, not that he knows that mind you, and if it's worse than I'm told then it'd show on how he treated you."

"I don't follow," Harry said confused.

"Well, the way a person treats his family at home tends to be a reflection on how he treats his employees. If he was abusive to you then more than likely he's abusive to our employees."

"I don't think there's a cupboard he can lock them in," Harry muttered quietly, unfortunately Josh heard him.

"What do you mean locked in a cupboard," Josh asked somewhat angrily.

"Just forget you heard that," Harry replied quickly, his eyes darting around nervously.

"Not a chance, now spill Harry."

"Fine, have you ever been to Vernon's," Harry asked thinking of a way to explain things.

"A couple of times recently, for some reason he was dead set against it until a few years ago," Josh responded suspiciously.

"Then you've seen my old bedroom. It was the cupboard under the stai…" Harry didn't even get a chance to finish due to Josh's angry yell. Josh paced the room like a caged animal for several minutes in an attempt to calm himself muttering things like '_no wonder he helps people, and his appearance screams it'_. It took him around 10 minutes before he was calmed again.

"What else," was all he was able to grind out of his mouth.

"Do you really need to know," Harry asked somewhat afraid. He had learned early on to be wary of people who were as angry as Josh was now.

"Yes," was his simple reply but it was laced with anger and pleading that Harry found himself unable to not continue.

"These clothes _were_ Dudley's. Whenever he would outgrow something they would give it to me, and I never had a new set of clothes. I was also never able to hold a job before I finished school because I was their private housekeeper, only treated like a slave. I was denied more meals than I can count, and shouted at normally three to five times a day," Harry said in a rush hoping to not draw this out longer than he had too. He neglected to mention the beatings he received due to the familiar purple color that now graced Josh's normally jovial face.

"DURSLEY GET IN HERE," Josh yelled after he punched a button on the intercom of his phone. It took several minutes and a lot of calming breaths but he had finally calmed down before Vernon waddled his way into the office.

"You wanted to see me Mr… BOY! Whatever he told you is a lie," Vernon shouted after spotting Harry sitting there warily eyeing both men.

"Dursley, sit down and shut up," Josh spat. Vernon complied but never took his eyes off his nephew as his face became more and more purple. "If Harry's lying then where did he get clothes that are obviously so big for him that he has to spend five minutes just making sure they won't be caught on machinery?"

"How am I supposed to know? He probably got it from one of his no good friends," Vernon said trying to think of a good excuse. Little did he know that was the worst possible thing he could've said.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time, why do you have a padlock on the cupboard under your stairs," Josh asked catching Vernon off guard.

"Uh…um…it was so Dudley couldn't get in there as a child. You know kids, always exploring and going where they shouldn't," Vernon said in an attempt to cover up the truth.

"Really? That's interesting because from what I've heard from my nephew Dudley has always spent his time out of the house beating up little kids," Josh replied. Harry didn't know if Vernon could tell or not, but under Josh's jovial appearance that he normally held was pure titanium. Anyone on the receiving end of his temper was nobody Harry would envy.

"Dudley would never do a thing like that," Vernon defended his son blindly.

"I've also had some reports from the factory that when you do your monthly inspections you use the time to blow off steam by yelling at all of the supervisors there and threatening them with their jobs," Josh told the now paling man. "In fact I've had you on probation for the last four months due to the amount of complaints. Did you know I have a cabinet full of complaints about you? Just from the factory no less! I wonder what I would get if I asked your secretary or any of the non-factory employees that work under you."

"You've had me on pr…pro…probation? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BOY," Vernon bellowed raising his fist to strike Harry which caused said person to curl up defensively so he didn't get internal bleeding, again.

"THAT IS ENOUGH DURSLEY! Seeing as how you treat employees, one that is family no less, I have no choice but to let you go. Have all of your things packed and security will escort you to your car in thirty minutes, good bye Vernon," Josh told him coldly.

"You can't do that to me! I've worked at this company too long for you to let me go because of what this worthless brat says," Vernon bellowed.

"If you do not leave my office and my sight I will make sure that you are brought up on charges for the abuse that you inflicted upon your nephew! I have plenty of people who will attest to what you had your _son_ do to him, and I'm sure there are hospital records given how you were ready to hit him in my presence. It wasn't Harry that did this, it was you and all you! You're a great bullying git, and I should've let you go a long time ago, but I let you stay on because I thought that maybe you would calm down. If anything you've gotten worse," Josh told him, his voice dropping in degrees with each sentence. He jabbed a red button on his phone before saying, "Security, I need someone to escort Vernon Dursley to his office to pack his things and then off the premises." Two security guards entered the office promptly and escorted Vernon out and only then did Harry allow himself to relax out of the fetal position.

"This isn't going to turn out good," Harry whispered ominously. Harry and Josh talked amiably for a few more minutes before Harry excused himself to go say goodbye to all his friends in the factory as he was given the rest of the day off. He made a beeline straight for Mark who was still manning the position that Harry had left.

"Hey Mark, can I ask a favor," Harry asked somewhat nervously.

"Sure Harry, anything," Mark responded curiously.

"Can you call break time a little early? I have to make an announcement or two," Harry responded.

"Sure thing," Mark replied, now very curious, before shutting down the machine he was at and sending the other supervisors to assemble everyone. They all looked at Harry curiously when they arrived due to the fact they had never seen the man so nervous before.

"Well, would you all like the bad news or the exceedingly good news first," Harry asked, to which everyone responded the bad news. "Well, the bad news is that I'm not working in the factory anymore. I got a promotion to a new position in HR," Harry told them. Some people were crestfallen while most people congratulated Harry on the new position.

"If that's the _bad_ news than what's the good news," Mark asked.

"You'll never have to deal with Vernon Dursley again. He was fired not more than 30 minutes ago," Harry told them with a smile. This time everyone shouted joyfully.

"How did you manage that," Shelly asked. She was a newer employee, came in at the same time as Harry, and everyone took every chance they could to tease Harry about the crush that she had on him.

"The great git did it himself. His attitude to everyone here got him on probation, and then the moron blamed me and attempted to strike me in front of Mr. Reilly," Harry explained. Everyone was outraged at this, and it was probably a good thing that security was escorting Vernon out because he would need the protection. Inside the factory the people treated everyone like family, and striking anyone in that family meant facing the wrath of 40 some angry people.

"Why on earth would he try to strike you," someone asked confused.

"I'm his nephew. I doubt any of you even knew he had a nephew, much less me, because he's hated me since I landed on his doorstep when I was one," Harry told them, "Anyway, I thought I'd come down and say goodbye to all of you since I have the rest of the day and weekend off to get some new clothes because I start my new job Monday."

"What are you going to be doing," Eric, another supervisor, asked.

"Ah, that's another good thing. I'm going to be working in HR as a counselor of sorts, so if anyone is stressing to the point where they'll burn out they can come talk to me and get some things off their chest in confidence," he explained to them.

"Couldn't think of anyone better for the job," Mark replied clapping Harry on the back, "I've heard stories of what you did at Stonewall." Harry just blushed and lowered his head in embarrassment. "This requires celebration! Everyone pack up, we're going out for the night to celebrate!" Everyone cheered and rushed off to change their clothes and stow their steel toed boots and goggles. _(A/N: For those of you that don't know, steel-toes are just what the name implies. A boot/shoe that has steel running from the front up to the edge of the toes and are generally required in factories, at least all of the ones I've worked in.)_

A/N: Ok, that's all for the first chapter. The real meat of the story starts in the next chapter or two. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm most likely going to be 2-3 chapters ahead of whatever is posted so I won't be doing review responses on this story. I'll just put a thank you on the bottom of each chapter. Depending on how long it takes to write a new chapter I should update every few days once I start, but I want to stay ahead so I won't post the next one til I have a new one written.

Chapter 2: Of Accidents and Discoveries

All of the factory workers stayed out til nearly midnight at the pub before calling it a night and heading home. Since Harry had only been drinking soda and water the entire night he was the most sober of the bunch. He had never really gotten into drinking alcohol, and didn't see the point in starting now. Especially since he thought his parents were killed in a drunken driving accident. After driving home the more pissed people, Harry began driving towards his own flat. He pulled onto the highway that would take him close to home, which luckily was only a few miles from Grunnings, and turned up the radio to a new song that he liked. It was called 'Save a horse (Ride a cowboy)' by Big and Rich out of America. His friend Dan had introduced him to Country music a few years ago and while some of it was way too twangy for him, he enjoyed the faster songs like this one. (A/N: I'm only shifting the storyline forward three years to make this applicable along with some other things. So Harry's b-day would effectively be July 31st, 1983.)

After driving down the highway for a few minutes he noticed something decidedly strange, it looked as if a car was coming down the wrong side of the highway, but that couldn't be right…could it? Unfortunately it was, and Harry had nowhere to go since the car was swerving from side to side on the road. Due to the age of his car (while his care was a little newer than before it was still only a few years younger than himself), the impact caused his seatbelt to rip sending him through the windshield into the ditch. The last thought that ran through his head before darkness claimed him was _I can't believe I'm going the same way my parents did._ It took precious little time for the ambulance, fire trucks, and police to arrive on the scene. The driver of the oncoming car died on impact while Harry wasn't so lucky. He had suffered not only a concussion, but four broken ribs, one of which punctured his right lung, internal bleeding, a cracked skull, multiple fractures in both his arms and his legs, and…a broken nose. After several hours of evasive surgery they managed to remove the rib in his lung and patch it up along with stopping the bleeding from his lung, kidney, stomach, and appendix (which they removed due to the damage). Harry was immediately carted off to the ICU so he could be under observation until they were sure he would make it. He was listed as John Doe as his wallet was thrown from his body when he was tossed from the car.

_**Should be stars here, but doesn't allow them anymore it seems**_

_**Little Whinging Telegraph**_

_Late last night on the motorway an accident claimed the life of a drunk driver and may have claimed the life of another. Vernon Dursley, 50, of Little Whinging, was driving heavily intoxicated on the incorrect side of the motorway last night when he careened into an on-coming motorist. Mr. Dursley was killed on impact, while the driver of the other car was forcibly thrown from his car with such force it tore the safety-belt he had been wearing. At this time St. Mary's is not able to release a name for the other motorist as his identity is unknown. According to doctors the John Doe was admitted with a concussion, a cracked skull, internal bleeding, four broken ribs, a punctured lung, multiple fractures in his arms and legs, and a broken nose. He is currently being held in the Intensive Care Unit under observation; it is unknown at this time whether or not he will survive. Details will be made available as soon as they are released._

_Elizabeth Moore, Telegraph Reporter_

"Josh, doesn't a Vernon Dursley work for you," Hermione asked from behind the newspaper.

"Not anymore. I fired him yesterday, why," Josh asked curiously.

"He killed himself and maybe another in a drunk driving accident last night," she told him solemnly. She had been around too much death over the years to really be affected by it, but she felt nobody should die needlessly.

"That bastard," Josh spat, "After what he did to Harry he deserves it!"

"Who's Harry," she asked eager to change subjects.

"Remember me asking if you could take a co-worker shopping for some decent clothes this weekend due to a promotion?"

"Since you only asked five minutes ago I'd hope so," she chuckled.

"That's him. His name's Harry Potter. Damn good worker too, only been with the firm just under four months and he's getting a managerial job," Josh said proud of his friend.

"Did you just say Harry Potter," she asked stunned.

"Yeah, why?"

"What did he look like," she prompted quickly.

"He's about 5'6", kinda scrawny, has unruly black hair, bright green eyes, glasses, oh and he has this weird scar on his forehead. Says he's had it since he was a baby, it's in the shape of a lightning bolt," Josh responded somewhat suspicious.

"HE'S ALIVE," she screamed unable to believe that the person who had defeated the Dark Lord at the age of one and thought dead for the past 12 years was alive and kicking.

"Um, yeah, what's going on? Is he an ex of yours or something," Josh asked worriedly, "If he is you don't have to worry about taking him shopping."

"No, he's not. I've never met the man, but, oh, I have to go. I'll be back tonight," she said in a rush before giving him a quick kiss and Apparating out. She had told him all about the Wizarding World when they had begun dating knowing she could Obliviate him later if need be. She just didn't want to have to ride a bus, walk, or take a cab far enough away to Apparate when she wanted to see him. Hermione arrived at the gates of Hogwarts within seconds and hurriedly pushed them open before dashing towards the front doors. She literally threw the front doors open before taking every short cut she knew to Albus' office and screaming Canary Creams at the gargoyle meters before she even reached it. The gargoyle jumped out of the way with a growl and a sour look at Hermione as she ran up the revolving stairs and burst through the door without even knocking.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Ms. Granger," Albus asked amusedly.

"Harry…Potter…is…alive," she said between breaths.

"What," Albus asked not daring to believe what he had heard.

"My boyfriend…Joshua Reilly…works with him…at a muggle firm called Grunnings," she replied trying to get her breaths more under control before continuing, "He described what Harry should look like to a T, even the scar on his forehead! He's alive," she finished at a near shout. She wasn't exactly sure why she had felt the need to tell Albus so soon, but it was just a gut feeling which she had learned to trust after she had failed to do so her first year at Hogwarts. She had always blamed herself for Voldemort returning because she had seen the signs of something going on and her gut had told her to investigate, but she ignored it.

"The Quill, it doesn't lie. The only way it can cross a name off is if the person dies," Albus responded.

"What if for some reason he suppressed his magic accidentally? To the point the Quill thought him muggle," she asked showing off the ingenuity and intelligence she was famed for.

"I don't see why that would have happened," Albus trailed off.

"Sir, who was Potter living with when he was younger," she asked, her analytical side taking over.

"His mother's sister, Petunia Dursley, and her husband Vernon," he told her unsure as to what she was getting at. She brushed past him and grabbed some floo powder before calling out the floo registry at the ministry of magic.

"Hermione, what can I do for you," a young witch asked.

"No time Parvati, I need you to connect a muggle fireplace to the network quickly. We might have a lead on Harry Potter. My boyfriend says he works with him," she said in a rush. Parvati's face went white before asking for the address which Hermione supplied. "I'll be right back Albus." She tossed some more floo powder in before calling out Reilly residence and disappearing.

"Josh! Are you here," she yelled out.

"Yeah, what's wrong 'Mione," he asked concerned.

"I need you to come with me. If the Potter you work with is the same Potter that I think he is then things might be looking up and we might be able to spend more time together," she told him before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the fireplace back to the Headmaster's office.

"Mr. Reilly, please, have a seat," Albus said politely.

"Thank you sir," he replied somewhat frightened. He had known Hermione was a witch, but traveling through fire was a shock to the system. Albus and Hermione gave him a few minutes to collect himself before they began their interrogation.

"Call me Albus. Now, Mr. Reilly, Hermione tells me that you work with a Harry Potter is that correct," Albus asked peering into the younger muggles eyes (well, younger than Dumbledore at any rate, lol!).

"Yes Albus, and call me Josh. What's all this about?"

"Well you see around 12 years ago we had a Harry Potter on our list. Maybe I should explain that a little first," Albus remarked with a chuckle. "Every time a witch or wizard is born within our, I guess you would call it, district, that child is added to our list. Now, generally the only way a child is taken off the list is because of death, and 12 years ago Harry Potter was removed from our list. We assumed him dead. We are only trying to verify whether or not this is the same person, because if it is that means that he suppressed his powers to the point that the list thought him dead or muggle. Should his powers become un-blocked, he could potentially hurt himself and others not knowing how to control the amount of power that would be unleashed."

"What do you need to know," Josh asked immediately. He wasn't afraid for his own safety from Harry, but he didn't want Harry hurting himself.

"Do you know if the Mr. Potter you work with has any family," he asked.

"If you could call that tub of lard family, then I suppose the now deceased Vernon Dursley, his wife, and their son Dudley," Josh ground out still angry at Vernon.

"What do you mean now deceased," Albus asked concerned.

"Mr. Dursley killed someone in a car accident last night," Hermione filled in, "He was driving drunk on the wrong side of the road and hit someone. He died on impact, but the other person is in the hospital."

"That is most unfortunate," Albus intoned.

"Not really," Josh muttered.

"Do you know anything of Harry's home life with them," Albus asked, the twinkle that had been missing for so many years returning with a vengeance.

"Vernon was an abusive whale. Harry's bedroom was a cupboard until he moved out after high school, he was a slave, starved half the time, verbally abused, and I'm guessing beaten as well," Josh replied, getting angry all over again at Vernon, "The stupid git tried hitting Harry _in my office_, with me sitting right there! I had just fired him due to his abuse of employees and he decided it was Harry's fault and was about to take it out on him if I hadn't stepped in. I assume it wasn't the first time because Harry curled up in a protective ball on reflex."

"That explains why," Albus remarked, looking older than his 159 years. "He must have caused accidental magic and been punished for it so he suppressed his magic." All of the members of the office, portraits included, looked enraged that such a small child would be treated in such a way. Albus felt terribly guilty for leaving him there in the first place, but could not dwell on it at this point in time. "We must find him soon, or I'm afraid all hope is lost."

"What do you mean 'all hope is lost'," Josh asked suspiciously. He didn't want anything to happen to someone he viewed as family.

"Has Hermione explained what's going on in our world right now," Albus asked receiving two nods in reply, "Shortly before Harry was born there was a prophecy made that could have applied to Mr. Potter or one other boy. Now, I'm not one to generally believe in prophecies but the first half of this one has already come to pass so I think it is believable. It basically said that at the end of July a baby would be born to parents that had defied the Dark Lord three times, and that the baby would be marked as an equal by Voldemort. Which is the part that came true, Harry was marked with the lightning bolt scar when Voldemort attempted to kill him after he had already killed his parents. The other half of the prophecy speaks of a power that Voldemort doesn't know of, and that the child would have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord." When he finish Hermione gasped and sat down quickly while Josh paled. He may've been a muggle, but he could figure out what that meant. "The final part said that neither can live while the other survives, implying that Harry is the only one who may kill Voldemort."

"I won't give him up," Josh said getting angry.

"What," Hermione asked astonished.

"Harry is like a brother to me. I won't give him to you people so you can train him to be a weapon and then discard him when you have no use for him. I may not have known him that long, but he's as good as family to me," Josh said defiantly.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this," Albus said before, "Obliviate!"

"So Harry suppressed his magic, and if it un-blocks he could be a danger to himself," Josh asked after he regained his mental faculties.

"Yes. We need to find him soon and make sure when the blocks are taken off he does not harm himself," Albus responded as if the previous part of the conversation never happened.

"I can give him a call when I get home," he told them with a smile, "I'm sure Harry would like to know about this stuff." A knock at the door startled them all, Albus sent a cursory glance at the door before saying 'come in'. Sybil Trelawney came into the office with a blank face and a far-off look in her eyes, and immediately everyone knew that something was wrong.

"My dear, what's wrong," Albus asked worriedly, he sat up in attention when he heard her speaking in a dead tone that he had only heard her use once before.

"_There shall be one,_

_Born of the royal line_

_From the doomed civilization,_

_He shall be born to a future_

_Where it is only a myth._

_The Phoenix shall come to his home_

_To a world he never knew existed,_

_To train the power he suppressed,_

_And save the great city_

_That was blessed by Civilia herself._

_The Phoenix shall win the war_

_Only to be sent back_

_To fight anew._

_The Basilisk and the Phoenix shall battle_

_And should the Dark win_

_There will be the Universe to pay,_

_But shall the Light conquer_

_Atlantis will be born anew_

_Under the rule of the reluctant Phoenix."_

_**Stars**_

"Ugh, what happened," Harry groaned as he attempted to open his eyes. The sound of his voice made the nurse giving him a sponge bath jump in shock.

"You're awake," she screeched.

"Why wouldn't I be," he asked dumbly.

"We weren't sure whether you'd make it," she responded sounding relieved.

"Why? Where am I? What happened to me," he asked confused.

"I'll get the doctor and he can explain it to you," she responded kindly before practically sprinting out of the room. It was only then that Harry noticed he was seeing perfectly without his glasses on. _What the hell is going on?_

"I see you're awake," a cheery voice called from the doorway, "I'm Dr. Conners, by the way, what would your name be? We couldn't find any identification on you."

"Harry, Harry Potter," he responded, "What happened?"

"You were involved in a car accident. Someone, driving drunk, drove on the wrong side of the motorway and crashed into your car at over 160 Kilometers per hour. Some prat named Vernon Dursley, he's lucky he died on impact otherwise he would be in a world of trouble right now," Dr. Conners explained.

"THAT BASTARD HIT ME? Of course the stupid git went and got drunk after he lost his job, and _of course_ he just had to hit _me!_"

"Did you know him," the Conners asked worried about the blood pressure of his patient.

"He was my Uncle," Harry spat.

"I take it you didn't like him?"

"Like him? I hated the man," Harry yelled. Dr. Conners looked to make sure Harry's pulse wasn't getting to high, but noticed the machine wasn't on. In fact the only electrically powered thing in the room that was working was the lighting. Luckily the IV wasn't powered so that wasn't affected, but unfortunately the respirator that was hooked up to Harry's nose wouldn't be working either.

"Calm down Mr. Potter. He's gone now, and since you woke up you'll be fine," he tried to reassure the young man. Harry took a few deep breaths to calm himself and relax knowing that getting angry at someone who was now dead wouldn't do him a bit of good. "I'm going to have to get some different monitors in here seeing as how these seem to be malfunctioning. Do you have any questions before I leave?"

"Yeah, when can I get out? I'm supposed to start a new job on Monday," Harry responded seemingly more calm and with a laugh.

"Well, seeing as how you're healing rather quickly I should think Tuesday at the latest. It all depends on how strong you are, but we'll see how things go. I'm going to go get some more equipment quickly, there's a television in here if you want to watch something," the doctor told him before sweeping out of the room. After trying three different sets of equipment and receiving the same results every time they had to resort to doing things the old way, with a stethoscope, a manual blood pressure gage, etc… Harry was definitely sick of it all by the time evening came. Seeing as how he felt perfectly fine and not physically tired at all Harry waited until it was nearly midnight before sneaking out of his room. He was quite thankful that the hospital pajamas were a pair of pants and a shirt, he would've been embarrassed in a hospital gown.

_**Stars**_

_An hour earlier from a lookout above Earth_

"Sister, are you sure he is the one that your prophecy foretold," a graying man with vibrant blue eyes in a pin-striped suit asked.

"Yes brother, he is the savior that we have been awaiting," responded a woman who appeared to be around the same age with deep chocolate brown eyes. She wore an outfit similar to that of Neville's gran, only without the hat.

"Why did you let that fake seer tell them of your prophecy," he asked intrigued.

"They couldn't interfere or all would be lost," she told him.

"I suppose the same applies to the other one you let her use before he was born," he asked not expecting an answer, which is exactly what he got.

"You know the young ones will not like our interference on Earth. They like to forget this planet exists," the man said somewhat tiredly.

"I know, but to not interfere would be far worse," she responded.

"What would happen," he asked knowing that he wouldn't get a straight answer.

"There would be the universe to pay," was her cryptic answer.

"All right, I'll do my part and send him back," the old man responded resignedly.

"Thank you Timeus," she near whispered before disappearing.

"You're welcome Destiny," he absently replied looking towards the heavens.

A/N: Ok, I was going to try to do a few chapters before posting one, but I'm impatient to see what ya'll think of it so far so I'm posting both chapters. I'm going to run a vote, do you think I should continue with my original plan after this or should I just post chapters as I finish them? Vote in your review please! Oh, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: Just need to say something quick before I get into the story, none of the characters you see in this story other than HP characters come from any other stories I've read. This story is based off of the book I want to write and I just changed it to fit HP because I wanted to see how well the story would be received. So far I have to say I'm pleased, thanks for all the reviews everyone! Oh, and unlike in my previous story, no time will pass in the present when Harry leaves.

**A/N: Warning!** There is talk of religion in this chapter, and not how most Christians will like. I am not advocating any religion, nor am I making fun of any. Personally I'm Wiccan, but I do not have anything against any other religions. Everyone needs _something_ to believe in, so do not take offense to how I portray things in this chapter. If you don't like it, skip it or don't read the story.

Chapter 3: Of Gods and Time Travel

Harry had to use all of his strength to push open the supposed 'automatic' doors due to the fact that they currently weren't working, but as soon as they were open far enough he slipped through and made a dash down the street hoping to get away. His flat thankfully wasn't too far away from the hospital; he had learned early on that it was best to live near one. As he reached the corner he came across an older man, clothed in a black suit with grey pin-stripes, that it seemed had been watching him since he exited the hospital.

"Good evening young man," Timeus greeted him.

"Good evening sir, can I help you with something," Harry asked looking around nervously hoping he wouldn't be caught skipping out of the hospital.

"Yes you can, why don't we go somewhere more comfortable though," he replied before grabbing Harry's arm. Harry was going to struggle but he was too amazed by the vortex he appeared in. Everywhere he looked, save the elder man, was a swirl of reds, greens, blues, yellows, blacks, and white.

"Where are we," Harry asked astonished.

"We are currently shrouded in Ether. It is the base of all magic in the Universe, and part of how my powers work," Timeus responded.

"Who are you," Harry asked, practically hitting himself for trusting this man so easily.

"My name is Timeus, otherwise known as the God of Time or occasionally Father Time, take your pick," he replied cheerfully.

"Sure you are," Harry said sarcastically, "And next you're going to tell me that I'm a warlock or something."

"Not quite warlock, but close. You are a wizard, or you would have been had you not suppressed your magic," he responded lightly.

"What do you mean," Harry asked now intrigued, he remembered the odd things that used to happen when he was little.

"I see you remember when you used to lose control of your magic," Timeus responded, "When you prayed to Icharus to stop whatever was causing that you suppressed your magic completely."

"I get that part, wait, who's Icharus," Harry asked confused.

"Ah, well, he's the God of Muggles. He appears every so often and brings a religion to Earth so they have something to believe in, in an attempt to finally get this planet to stop bringing about Universal catastrophes, which believe it or not this planet has come close to more than any other," he explained.

"Muggles?"

"Non-magic folk, like the people of that hospital, or your so called family," he responded.

"How many gods are there," Harry asked.

"Quite a few, both Light born and Dark born, but all of the Gods and Goddesses, no matter what job they have, serve a single purpose. They are there to preserve balance, which many of the Light borns have forgotten."

"Ok, got that, now, you said I would have been a wizard if I hadn't suppressed my magic, does that mean I can't use magic anymore," Harry asked.

"No, not at all, by suppressing it you actually increased your magical reservoirs. Since you weren't using any magic they had to continually expand while you grew to accommodate the amount of magic being stored in your body," he explained, "The accident you got into released the blocks on your power, that's how you healed so quickly. Your magic did that, and that's also why muggle electronics aren't working around you, your magic is flowing off you and disrupting it. You need training or you could seriously hurt yourself or someone else."

"Who'll train me? I don't want to end up hurting anyone," Harry asked quickly. The prospect of injuring anyone he cared about was a frightening one, he really didn't care too much if he was hurt himself, but hurting others was _not_ acceptable.

"That is why I came to you, there are a great many things that will come your way in the future and you must be prepared for them or you will not make it. I will be sending you to the Kingdom of Atlantis where you will be trained by someone, and when you are finished you will automatically be pulled back to this time."

"What about everyone here? I don't think my 'family' would care, but Josh and them would miss me while I was gone. I don't want to worry anyone," Harry asked concerned.

"Since you will be living in the past time will not be an issue here because it will not have happened yet. You will return to this exact spot seconds after you had left no matter how long you are gone," Timeus explained patiently.

"Alright, let's go," Harry said eagerly.

"I will not be traveling with you Mr. Potter, just sending you back. Do not fear for you will not be alone there. I will be watching you to make sure you receive training and make it back here."

"Wait, before you send me there's something I need to ask," Harry said quickly.

"I'm all ears Mr. Potter," Timeus said clearly amused.

"I don't know why, but I'm getting the feeling that I'm going to need a little divine intervention before I'm able to come back. How will I be able to call for help," Harry asked clearly confused as to why his gut was telling him this. Timeus just seemed _really_ amused at this question.

"Harry, most people wish for divine intervention and don't get it," he began.

"I have a feeling that it will be the deciding factor in something that's going to happen. It's a really vague feeling, but it's there," Harry said more to himself than anything.

"Well, should you need that help I have a feeling that you will know how to call upon help," he replied looking at Harry's aura. He saw the typical aura of a Wizard Mage along with Elemental Mage, but there was something else there that he couldn't identify. If what Harry was saying was true then he could possibly be a Summoner, but the only Summoner known to that time period was…_Impossible!_ Timeus thoughts were frantic as he tried to sort through the possibility. The earliest recorded summoning of a Deity was by a woman named Mary. She had accidentally summoned Icharus who then used the chance to create the religion of Christianity by portraying himself as Jesus. There was another, before the destruction of Atlantis, where they summoned Lady Nuit. The Dark Queen of all Deities to be summoned! It had been the crux that allowed Atlantis to survive for another couple hundred years, but as she was pulled away from something important at the time she cursed the civilization. Before he could think on it anymore he said the spell that sent Harry back 6,000 years to the height of the Atlantian civilization. Harry was enveloped in darkness before landing in a meadow. The second his feet hit the ground darkness shrouded his mind and he passed out.

When Harry woke up the first thing he noticed was he was no longer in the meadow. It appeared someone had found him because he was on the most comfortable bed that he'd ever been on. Which wasn't saying much considering what the Dursleys had given him for accommodations, but even the beds he had gotten for himself weren't this comfortable. When he opened his eyes he immediately noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses, but could see everything with crystal clarity. This of course shocked him beyond everything else, because as long as he could remember he had needed glasses, whether he had had them or not. Then he remembered the same thing happening in the hospital. He thought about it for a minute before dismissing it as his magic healing his eyes. The room was simple, but he could tell it was a type of hospital room. _Great, as if I didn't visit these enough through the years,_ Harry thought bitterly. Harry had always had the problem of attracting danger or trouble wherever he went so he had gotten into plenty of scrapes. The walls were a light blue color, and the room had several other beds, but what he immediately noticed was that there were no electronic devices in the room to monitor patient health. The best part about the room though, was that it didn't carry the typical antiseptic smell that seemed to permeate all hospitals. He was so caught up in his musings that he didn't even notice someone come in.

"Diedre arne ego joge," a matronly woman asked startling him. Harry turned to see her and noticed that she wore what looked like a bathrobe over her dress.

"Umm, what was that," Harry asked unable to understand a word she said.

"Et ego laniar Atlar," she asked, Harry just looked at her confused. She gave him a knowing smile before waving her hand over his head. He felt a weird buzzing in his mind before she began speaking again. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine…just confused. How can I understand you now," he asked noticing that her words didn't match up to her lips.

"It's a translation spell, but it will wear off in an hour," she told him, "Now, what's your name lad?"

"Harry, Harry Potter," he told her, "May I ask yours?"

"Just call me Madame Roselaray," she responded, "Now, Harry, how did you end up passed out in the Forbidden Meadow?"

"Um, I'm afraid that's not quite a believable story," he said sheepishly.

"Try me," she said a little more sternly.

"Ok, well, Timeus sent me back in time to train in my magic since I suppressed it from a young age and it was just released," He explained.

"And who would Timeus be?"

"Um, the God of Time," he replied with a slight blush. To his utter shock the matron seemed to believe him, or that's what he assumed from the blood leaving her face leaving her as pale as her uniform.

"I will be back…I need to inform the King. While I am gone I suggest you think up a different name as yours stands out too much," she told him before running out of the room. Harry lay back down on the pillow, he had sat up while speaking with Roselaray, and began thinking of what could be considered appropriate with what he had heard earlier. He didn't know what words meant, or even if he was thinking of correct words from their language, but from the smile on his face when the matron returned with an entourage, whom all were wearing bathrobes, she assumed he had found one. "Your highness, this is…"

"Dielare Samiz," Harry replied give what bow he could to the king seeing as how he was once again sitting on the bed. Harry noticed a slight resemblance to the man who he assumed to be the king, well, in the hair at least. When he told them his name everyone gasped of shock and a couple of people fainted while most just went pale.

"Dielare, Madame Roselaray told me that you claim to have been sent back in time by the God of Time himself, is this true," the king asked in a somewhat hushed tone.

"Yeah, Timeus sent me back to this time. I ended up in some meadow, I believe she called it the Forbidden Meadow, before passing out and waking up here," Harry explained.

"We need to inform the council of this your majesty," a pompous man from the back said. Harry couldn't see him, but could tell already that he wouldn't get along with this man.

"Yes, you are correct. Dielare, we will be back later today after we have held session. Will you be fine here by yourself, or would you like me to send someone in," the king asked kindly.

"Um, if it's not too much trouble, is there anyone that could begin teaching me your language? I don't know how long I'll be here so I don't want to keep having to cast a translation charm on myself," Harry asked nervously.

"It would be no trouble at all, that is actually a good idea. I will send someone in immediately," the king replied. Harry gave him another bow before saying thank you as the entourage left. Around 20 minutes later a strikingly beautiful woman walked in. She had flowing white hair that looked the color of freshly fallen snow, piercing blue eyes that he felt could look straight to his soul, and her face had a caring look to it, but also looked like someone who could be quite mischievous if she wanted to. She wore a pale blue dress with a darker blue bathrobe on the outside of that.

"Hello, you must be Dielare," she said to him, it wasn't a question. Harry was immediately struck by how her voice almost sounded like a beautiful song, and all he could do was nod his head. "I am Seliv, my father said that you needed someone to help you learn our language so you wouldn't need constant translation charms. Is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied not being able to say much else. He could feel the translation charm slipping already. "The charm, I believe you called it, seems to be slipping already."

"Eg neyoti," she replied clearly amused. Harry wasn't sure what she said, but he felt he could probably hazard a pretty good guess. Seliv repeated the same actions that Roselaray had done earlier, after the familiar buzzing she smiled brilliantly at him before making a chair to sit in facing him. "Before we begin do you have any questions for me?"

"Um, you don't have to answer this, but why does everyone seem to be wearing bathrobes over their normal clothing," he asked shyly. She cracked up hearing that, and it took her several minutes to get herself under control.

"They aren't _bath_ robes, but you are right, they are robes. They're the latest fashion here, and I'm quite hoping that the fashion dies out sometime soon because I feel stupid wearing it," she replied still clearly amused.

"If you feel stupid wearing it then why do you," he asked confused.

"As daughter to the king I am forced to look 'proper' at all times. It's not the worst I've ever had to wear, so I don't mind too much," she told him.

"Can I ask something else," Harry said somewhat nervously. He had been taught from as far back as he could remember that asking questions was just not done, and it was punishable.

"Of course you can Dielare," she replied confused as to why he seemed so nervous.

"Why did everyone react so shocked when I told them the name I had chosen for myself?"

"Well, since I only know your first name I don't know if I could really answer that. What did you choose as a last name," she asked seriously.

"Samiz," he replied still confused, and even more so when she unknowingly repeated the same actions as the others and lost all the blood from her face. "Why does everyone react that way?"

"It could be just a coincidence," she muttered to herself, "I'm afraid that I cannot tell you that Dielare, but you will find out soon enough. Now, do you have any other questions before we begin the lesson?"

"No ma'am," he replied.

"Quit with that ma'am nonsense, I'm barely older than you are," she replied indignantly making Harry laugh a little.(From this point on I'm going to call Harry Dielare so as not to confuse anyone with switching back and forth.)

"Yes ma'am," he teased feeling more at ease with her. He knew that since she was the princess that she was off limits, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease her or flirt with her! She swatted his arm playfully before beginning to teach him the alphabet, which luckily was exactly the same as the one he was used too, just had different rules and sounds for some of the letters. By the time that the King returned she had already begun teaching him a few simple words and phrases to help him along. The most important of those was '_Pilaret conne garnija titarmin.'_ Which roughly translated to 'Please cast translation charm.' She had had fun teaching him that one as she wouldn't renew the charm until he got the sentence exactly right. She would always laugh at his attempts as he had butchered that phrase more than any others she taught him. A few times she told him that he had said 'Please cast castration drunk.' This caused him to go quite red in the face and try all the harder to get the phrase correct. When the king came in they were laughing at one of these instances and he just smiled at the sight. He always worried about his daughter as she kept to herself more times than not, and never really had friends due to her royal status, with the exception of Eliz.

"I see that you two are having fun," he said clearly amused. Dielare was once again taken by the similarity of their hair, and as he looked again he noticed that their ears were somewhat similar as well. The king had chocolate brown eyes, high elegant cheekbones, and fuller lips than Dielare had. He tensed up hoping that he wouldn't be punished for his actions with Seliv, but he felt assured that they had only teased each other a little and spent the majority of the time actually learning things.

"Yes father, it seems that Dielare here has an obsession with drunks castrating," she replied clearly amused at her protégé's now obvious discomfort. The king looked somewhat confused by what they meant. "I was teaching him how to ask someone to cast the translation charm until he learns enough of our language to get by," she explained. He immediately understood as that was a common error made by foreign dignitaries. He joined in on their laughter, while Harry looked nervous.

"Your majesty, what's going to happen with me," he asked wanting to get off the topic of his horrible pronunciation.

"Please, just call me Leos. All those titles tend to get on my nerves," he replied cheerfully.

"Ok," Harry replied, not wanting to test his luck by teasing the king as he had his daughter.

A/N: That's it for this chapter! The next chapter should be up some time later today. Hope you enjoyed it! Translations after review responses.

Review Responses:

Gaul1: Thanks!

Yana5: Harry isn't a god, nor is he a descendant of the gods, and no, I'm not using Harry as a tool. He's being trained for his own protection from his magic, but you know Harry, he draws trouble like the plague. He'll be in the thick of everything.

Ocpawnmaster1: Thank you, I hope you stay interested in it.

Gigi: Just goes to show HP is timeless, lol. I'm glad that you are enjoying it and I'll try to get more updated soon. I have two other stories that I started before this one that I need to put some effort onto as well, but this is my main project. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Niftysweet: Thank you very much. I'm glad you're lovin' it, and I hope you liked this chapter as well!

Tanydwr: Thank you! It always means a lot when I get a review from you since you're such a great author. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

SPASH Panther: Thank you!

Hexe605: Was that sarcasm? I couldn't tell. I needed to do the prophecy thing to justify his being sent back. I'm glad that you're enjoying it, and thank you for adding it to your favorites list! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.

Phoenixdor Dragonclaw: Thanks, I will.

Kaaera: Thank you, I'm glad that you like how I set things up. It's not so much a new planet as it is pre-recorded history of this one. This chapter hopefully explains a little more about that. I'll probably post a list of gods at the tail end of one of my chapters, maybe the next one, so nobody is confused.

Insanechildfanfic: Thank you.

Jbfritz: Thank you, I'll be updating as I get them done. The voting was clear cut on that issue. Hope this is soon enough, lol!

Bluetattingman: As for Hogwarts, they were in mourning at the time, and weren't quite using their right minds. It was all pretty much just setting up the story for where I am now. On the point of Josh asking about Harry's past treatment, he did that because if someone is abusive at home they're more than likely abusive at work as well, unless they're only abusive drunks, which Vernon isn't. He got canned for his treatment of employees and for attempting to strike an employee, not his past treatment of Harry. Afraid you're going to have to wait awhile for Harry and Hermione to meet though, cause it'll be quite a ways away yet. I'm sorry if you don't like how I sent Harry back in time, but like I said, the first two chaters were pretty much just a set up to get him there and get the story rolling. And no, Timeus I didn't get from anywhere else. I originally named him Timex(but for obvious reasons changed it), and Timeus just popped into my head when I started the previous chapter. Vernon's death wasn't important to the story, but the accident was, so I had someone with the motive to go get pissed out of their mind so I used him.

Hunta: Thanks!

Gallandro-83: No offense taken, but there are reasons I did things the way I did. Feel free to point anything out you think I did wrong, and unless I did it for a specific reason I'll make sure to put some changes in. Thank you! The magical world won't find out until Harry is back and then he'll deal with the brunt of the burden of proof not Hermione. Time doesn't pass while he's gone. As of right now, only two people believe he is alive, and Dumbledore knows it's the right Harry because of who he lived with. Remember Albus dropped Harry off at that specific house for a reason, and well Hermione can tell Albus believes him. As far as Hermione being quick to think of that, in my mind it fits in with her character. She's analytical, and would immediately run through her mind of all the different possibilities for something, and well, there's only two reasons that a name would be removed from the list: death or loss of powers. Add on the fact those chapters were more or less just setting the story up and I didn't want it to take forever to get to the meat of the story.

Xyverz: Thank you.

Jerry Merlin Potter: Thank you, I'll try.

Anaxandra: Thank you, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Saxistwriterchick: Thank you, I'll try.

Fangfoot: I'm glad that you like it so much, and I hope this chapter is up to your satisfaction.

The Vampire Story Hunter: LOL, thank you.

Drowninmybrain: Thank you very much.

Envy101: Thank you, I hope it continues to be original.

Kristen Black: Blushes Thank you. I'll do my best.

HaliOmani: I'm glad you like it.

SlythsRule: Hope this is soon enough!

HPFan: Thank you, hope you enjoyed it!

Physicsfan: I will.

_Diedre arne ego joge- how are you feeling?_

_Et ego laniar Atlar- Do you speak Atlantian?_

_Eg neyoti- I noticed._

_Dielare Samiz- Harry's name, not telling the meaning, you'll find out. : o Þ_

_Seliv Edelare- Princess of Atlantis, only child of King Edelare. Name means Silver reign._

_Leos Edelare- King of Atlantis, Father of Seliv. Name means Golden reign._


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: Here's chapter 4. This is where the real story starts.

Chapter 4: Councils

"Well, the council isn't quite sure what we should do as of yet," Leos told Dielare. Said youth looked dejected at this.

"Dielare, why were you sent here in the first place," Seliv asked.

"Well, Timeus told me that because I suppressed my magic when I was young that and now that it was unblocked I would be a danger to other people because I haven't been trained yet," he replied looking down at his hands trying to keep a lid on his emotions.

"What do you mean your powers became unblocked," Leos asked.

"When I was younger I would make things happen whenever I was feeling a strong emotion, and I prayed that whatever was causing it would stop because I didn't like my 'punishment' for it. My magic was just recently released due to an accident I got into that nearly killed me," he explained, "He told me that because none of my magic was able to be used for the last 12 years that it grew exponentially so I'm even more a danger now and I guess there's nobody from my time that would be able to train me properly."

"Well, now that I have all of the facts I think we'll be able to set you up with someone that will be able to train you properly. We wouldn't want you harming yourself or anyone else due to lack of control," Leos told him trying to cheer the younger boy up.

"Really," he asked excitedly.

"Dad, why don't you set him up with Eliz, she's the best trainer we have and if I remember correctly she isn't working with anyone right now," Seliv suggested.

"That sounds perfect," Leos responded cheerfully, "I'll send her in a little bit later."

"Where will I be staying," Dielare asked somewhat apprehensive.

"I'm sure we can find a guest room for you to use, we have plenty of them," Leos told him with a laugh. Dielare just looked at them somewhat confused as to why they were treating him so nicely when he was asking questions, because he was always taught that you just _don't_ do that. He didn't even know that much about his friends at Grunnings due to this rule that he stuck by.

"Dielare, why do you seem so nervous," Seliv asked concerned.

"Um, it's nothing, I'm fine," he responded automatically. No matter how many people showed some kind of affection towards him, he just couldn't get used to it. He had been trained too well by the Dursleys that he was worthless and nobody would truly care about him. He was so caught up in his musings he didn't notice the look that passed between the other two.

"Why don't you get some rest, and we'll get a few things set up for you. I need to inform the council of your circumstances and I'm sure they'll agree to the training, if not, well, I'll just over-rule them," Leos told him kindly.

"Alright," Dielare responded laying back down.

"Take this," Seliv said handing him a goblet, "it's a potion that will help you sleep." He didn't know why but he trusted these two implicitly so he nodded and took the goblet before drinking all of the disgusting contents down. He immediately fell into a deep slumber. "Dad, there's something I noticed about him since I came in. Every time he needs to ask a question he seems scared to do so, and that's not all, whenever someone shows concern for him he looks like he doesn't know what to think."

"I noticed that as well, but I have no idea why that would be," Leos told his daughter while trying to unravel the mystery of Dielare.

"Can we use Linaverda to find out," she asked.

"Doing so without his permission might do more harm than good," he responded.

"He wouldn't have to know," she pleaded, "It would help us match him up with a trainer. Eliz might not be the right kind of person to get through to him."

"Alright my daughter, we'll do it together. Hold my hand," he told her before resting his right-hand on Dielare's head, "Linaverda!"

"_You little freak! What did you do," a big beast of a man was shouting._

"_N…nothing Uncle Vernon! I don't know how I got up there! Honest," a young Dielare pleaded._

"_You worthless parasite! We should have shipped you straight off to an orphanage," Vernon roared before backhanding Dielare and sending him into the wall. _The scene went black before changing again.

"_U…Uncle Vernon?"_

"_What is it," Vernon asked going purple._

"_When is my birthday," a four year old Dielare asked obviously frightened._

"_What have we told you? Don't ask questions! Go to your cupboard," Vernon bellowed before dragging him into the cupboard and latching it shut._

"_Did you finish all of your chores today boy," Vernon asked._

"_I tried Uncle Vernon, I only have a few more weeds to pull," Dielare responded._

"_Go to your cupboard, you'll get no supper tonight," an enraged Vernon shouted before tossing a six year old Dielare into the very same cupboard from the previous scene._ The scenes kept going along these lines between Dielare being yelled at, starved, beaten, and for nothing more serious than accidental magic or even just asking a question. Leos released the spell and held his daughter who had tears streaming down her face.

"How could anyone treat a child like that," she sobbed.

"I do not know child, but I think Eliz will be just the person to help Dielare come out of his shell," Leos responded holding his daughter tight. They both cast a sympathetic glance at him before leaving the room to track down the council and Eliz to set things up while Dielare slept peacefully not knowing anything happened. Seliv went to track down Eliz and let her know while Leos went straight to the council chambers to call the council for a session. The Council Chambers was a huge room, even though excluding the King there were only 6 members. It was tiled in white marble with black marble columns spaced along the walls. The council's table was a beautiful mahogany with the image of a phoenix engraved in the center. The phoenix was the symbol of the Atlantian kingdom, as each ruler had been an animagus and transformed into a phoenix. It was part of the inheritance that came with the throne. 10 minutes later they were all gathered wondering what they were doing there.

"Leos, what's with the session? What happened in the last hour," Stephen asked. Stephen Darkmoore, Head of Education, was a kind man. He had been an educator for years before he ascended to the council, and had an extreme dislike for politicians.

"It's about Dielare. I found out some interesting things," Leos responded, "Is everyone here," he directed towards the chambers looking to see if everyone was seated except Stephen who quickly got into his seat. Once he saw he had all of their attention he called the meeting to order. "I've called you all back here to re-open discussions of Dielare Samiz…"

"I thought we already discussed that," Cornil shouted, "I thought we were going to toss him in jail?" Cornil Farew, Head of Public Relations, was probably the most aggravating person on the council. He was your typical career politician, and didn't care much for the common folk.

"Cornil, I will remind you of where you are," Leos said coldly, "As I was saying, some new information has come to light in regards to the young man and I felt that we needed to discuss this information."

"What did you learn of the boy," Arnos asked. Arnos Holovia, Head of Defense, was a hardened war veteran. He didn't have many physical scars to show the numerous battles he'd been in, but his paranoia was second to none.

"From what I learned from both him and his memories he was born a normal wizard, but due to the environment he grew up in he suppressed his magic at a young age to the point that none could be released," Leos explained, "It continued growing expanding his magical reservoirs to the point where there was nobody in his time capable of teaching him to wield his powers safely."

"What would cause that," Valare asked. Valare Reh, Head of Public Welfare, was a kind woman. She had a motherly personality even though she had no children of her own yet, but she saw the community as her children and did her best to make sure that everyone was taken care of.

"From what Seliv and I saw from his memories his relatives caused this, but I will not divulge what we saw, that is for him to tell not us," Leos told them. The council members began whispering with each other with this new information. "I believe it would be dangerous to leave him untrained. He would be a danger to himself and others with his powers without knowing how to wield them safely."

"Do we know what his powers are yet," Cornil asked disgusted that Dielare wasn't going to be put in jail.

"Not as of yet, as you know Cornil, testing is done when a student is partnered with a trainer," Leos responded, "Do you all agree?" Everyone nodded their ascent, but it looked as if Cornil did so grudgingly. "Good, I will have him trained with Eliz as she is our best trainer and more importantly she is currently without a student. This meeting is adjourned." Leos left quickly without speaking to anyone in search of his daughter and Eliz knowing that they would have to get to work immediately. He didn't trust Cornil not to try something, and without anything other than a strong dislike he couldn't remove the man from the council even though he wanted to.

_Meanwhile in one of the levels of heaven_

"What did Timeus think he was doing sending that mortal back to Atlantis," Lilerius asked.

"How do you know that it was Timeus," Minnie responded.

"Who else could send someone 6,000 years into the past," Lilerius shot back.

"He may have done it, but why does it bother you so much Lil," Minnie asked suspiciously.

"It…he…We have all been told that we are not allowed to meddle with the past or the outcome of mortal affairs," she responded.

"Lil, you never watch what happens on Earth, what provoked you to watch this?"

"I don't know Minnie," she responded sounding weary, "I guess I've always had an eye out for that particular mortal as he bears one of my symbols."

"That makes sense, but why does it enrage you so much that he was sent back," Minnie prompted.

"Do you remember what happened during the time he was sent to," Lilerius asked in return.

"I do, and I also remember wondering where one of the mortals came from as he was never there before. Keep in mind Lil, I watch Earth actively."

"You're right, but this still needs to be brought up to Deus. Interference isn't allowed," she remarked blandly.

"This is true, we'd best inform him immediately," Minnie replied grudgingly. Unlike her Lilerius, the Goddess of the Storm, Minnie actually used her brain. As Goddess of Minerals she felt that she needed to otherwise things could go _very_ wrong. They walked out of a somewhat disused room that is designed for watching the events of Earth. Silently they made their way down a hallway that was decorated in shades of yellows and whites. They came to a large set of doors that had a small circle on it that they were required to place their hands in and state their business before being allowed into the chambers. This was set up during the early wars when some of the Light born Gods rebelled having to work with Dark born Gods. Many attempts were made on Deus' life stupidly enough. They each placed their hands in the circle and announced themselves before the door opened.

"What brings the Goddess of Minerals and the Goddess of the Storm to my chambers," Deus asked with a voice laced with laughter.

"My Lord, we were watching the happenings of Earth," Lilerius began. Deus just motioned for her to continue. "It appears that Timeus sent a mortal back to the time of Atlantis."

"I know this," Deus responded. "I haven't seen or spoken to her, but Destiny sent word that this is working how it is supposed to."

"My Lord, you do know that when the other Gods hear about this they will be outraged," she told him.

"You are correct, I shall arrange a meeting to deal with that eventuality," Deus informed them becoming serious. He loved all of his children, but most of them couldn't think their way out of a paper bag. They felt that Light automatically meant right, and anything Dark was wrong even though both were needed for balance. Tenebrae, Deus' brother, was the Lord of Darkness and he met with his brother frequently. _This is going to be a looong day._

A/N: This is a somewhat shorter chapter as I'm going to be adding the list of the Gods(esses) to this chapter. The next chapter should be normal length. I need to point something out, Harry will be in the past for at least the next 10 chapters. He won't be going anywhere anytime soon. So everyone waiting to see how Harry interacts with the regular characters I'm sorry, but it'll be awhile. Hang in there!

List of the Gods:

Light Gods

Salus – Goddess of Health. She has blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Motherly personality. Oversees advancements in health care and treatment. Ensures that those who have imperative destinies to fulfill heal from any accident prior to undertaking their journey. Also has done some medical miracles for non-imperative people when she was bored or Pandora asked her too to help restore hope.

Luminare – God of Light Blonde hair, light silver eyes, typically wears bright colors, shorts, t-shirts, and sandals most of the time. Has a jovial personality and always up for some fun. Watches over the mortal realm during the daytime hours making sure that the sun is out enough to feed the plant life and sustain life.

Lilerius – Goddess of the Storm Sister of Erebus. Strawberry blonde hair, light silver eyes, typically wears pastel colors. Has a conflicting personality, can be calm as anyone one minute but raging like a tornado the next. Watches over the mortal realm to ensure that not only do the mortals and plants get enough water, but also uses storms to curtail population growth. Also governs wind movements. Works particularly hard in the Eastern Hemisphere.

Lucinda – Goddess of Luck Typically referred to as Lady Luck. Blonde hair, brown eyes, typically wearing whatever is 'in' at the time in the mortal realm. Watches over the mortal realm to ensure nobody has too much bad luck, and grant someone good luck in life threatening situations. Typically overworked, has a somewhat over-zealous personality. Goes down to the mortal realm occasionally to keep the legend of Lady Luck going.

Dierk – God of Music. Brown hair, blue eyes, typically wearing 'thug' clothes because he finds them 'just so darn comfortable'. Gave the gift of music to mortals, and had a hand in creating every single genre of music known. Occasionally makes a child a music prodigy to help advance music and keep it around so it doesn't die out. Has an easy-going personality.

Enchantra – Goddess of Love. She typically wears shades of red, has light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is in charge of arranging soul mates and ensuring every mortal falls in love once in their lives whether they find their soul mate or not. Is quite flighty, and gets along _very_ well with Pandora. Has no qualms about homosexuality and even celebrates it as long as said people are happy with it. Almost started an all-out war with the God of War over the descrimination that some of her subjects were put through.

Sapien – God of Reproduction. He has multi-colored hair that varies with his moods, and bright blue eyes. Has a very capricious personality, made women child bearers initially as a joke against Enchantra. Oversees the mortal realm in regards to whom may reproduce and who may not. Occasionally takes away the ability due to the type of family it is(ie dark), but has no control over the ability in descendants of the light and dark Gods.

Demeter – Goddess of Agriculture. She has dark brown hair and honey colored eyes. She has a very reserved personality. Oversees the humans ability to produce crops, and occasionally works with Lilerius to ensure a drought for those that abuse the gift she's given.

Romulus – God of Technology. He's a smarmy bastard to the point some of the other Light born Deities wonder how he was born Light at all. Typically wears darker colors, has black hair, and dark brown eyes that almost look black. Oversees the mortals ability to advance technology, and occasionally hinders progress to keep civilizations from going under.

Tristan – God of Literature. Jovial personality. He typically wears neutral colors, and has brown/blonde hair with molten silver eyes. He oversees the art of literature on the mortal realm, and also oversees languages. Can speak/write any language that has ever existed fluently. Makes sure that even with the advancements of technology that the art of writing doesn't get lost. Got into a fist fight with Romulus when tvs first came out due to peoples lack of reading and trying to write books instead of things for tv and movies.

Icharus - God of Muggles Dumbledorish looks. He has a shorter beard, but wears the same halfmoon spectacles. Chocolate brown eyes. Wears current muggle clothing, well, suits at any rate. Has a mischievous side. Oversees all muggles only visiting the Earth every so often. Is called by many names Buddah, Allah, God, etc...

Pandora - Goddess of Hope Constantly wearing bright yellow sundresses. She has blonde hair and bright blue eyes that twinkle at all times. Kinda flighty. She is responsible for providing hope throughout the world. Whenever times become too dark she does something to give a ray of hope. Was responsible for allowing Harry to live through the killing curse.

Magicus - Goddess of Magic Wears pink togas at all times. She has fiery red hair to go with her personality. She has hazel eyes. She was responsible for allowing mortals to use magic. In the beginning all humans had the gift of magic, but after the rise of the first Dark Lord, Lord Ardor, she took the gift away from him and his followers making them muggles which is where the original muggle hatred stems from.

Kaimel - God of Life Black hair and brown eyes. He wears prim and proper outfits verying between god/wizard/muggle styles. More anal than Percy due to the nature of his work. He is responsible for the creation of all life. Even when someone creates a hybrid it is his choice as to whether that hybrid will have life or not.

Deus - Lord of Light Gods Blonde hair, blue eyes, impish peronality. He was one of the two original gods. Brother of Tenebrae, the Lord of Dark Gods, all Light deities are either his direct creation or children of his or other light deities. Omnipotent to a point. Has a very good relationship, working and familial, with Tenebrae because they both know that there has to be balance for the universe to exist. Watches over the varius levels of Heaven. Husband of Athena.

Athena - Queen of Light Gods and Goddess of Wisdom Brown hair, light-green eyes, she tends to wear light togas. Can be stern, but more often than not has a motherly personality. Was the first God that Deus created. She imparted the gift of knowledge to humans and other sentient creatures. Sometimes gives civilizations a nudge in the right direction, though has not done so since the Maiyans. Good friends with Nuit.

Triton – God of Water. One of the only gods to live on the mortal plain. Lives deep within the Pacific Ocean. Completely bald, with blue skin, and blue eyes. Has control over the seas, rivers, lakes, etc… Worked with Magicus to create Elemental Magik. Controls the tides and water levels of all water, even below ground.

Minnie – Goddess of Minerals. She has pitch black hair with golden eyes, and has a cold personality. Her will is as hard as steel as well as her stare. She typically wears black, silver, or golden clothing. She is responsible for all non-renewable resources on Earth. She decides where the minerals can be found, and if they will be found. She can also create any gems or minerals she wishes when it appears that the earth is going to run out though she doesn't do that too often. One of the only Light Gods to think for herself.

Civilia – Goddess of Civilization. She is more of a roamer, going with the flow more times than not. She has dirty blonde hair and steel blue eyes. Generally wears whatever she finds comfortable. She oversees wear mortals are allowed to populate. In cases like the pilgrims she has done what she could to deter mortals from populating a certain area. She also oversees the destruction of a civilization when it has become too complacent or greedy. She didn't sink Atlantis, she obliterated it.

Lucidity – Goddess of Dreams. Almost as flighty as Pandora. She has blue hair and green eyes. She wears teddy bear pajama pants and shirts all the time. Regulates the good side of dreams making sure that mortals don't only get nightmares. Barely works unless too many people are having nightmares at one time or a select group of people are constantly having nightmares.

Morpheus – God of Sleep. Worst insomniac ever. Workaholic due to the nature of his work. Spreading the blanket of sleep over some part of the world at all times. Has grey hair and hazel eyes with huge bags underneath them. Always on the lookout for someone who can help him.

Rayen – Goddess of Race. Her appearance changes at will to reflect the various races she created in the mortal realm. Nobody save Deus knows her true appearance. She has vast amounts of love for all races and sees them all as equal. She gets disgusted every time she sees a hate crime because of someone's race.

Major Dark Gods

Tenebrae - Lord of Dark Gods Midnight black hair, black eyes, can be mischievous but more times than not too stressed to be anything less than stern. Brother of Deus, he is the second of the two original gods. All Dark Gods are either his direct creation or children of his or other dark deities. Guards the gates of Hell. Husband of Nuit.

Nuit - Queen of Dark Gods and Goddess of the Night Dark brown hair, bordering black, with Dark blue eyes. Stern personality, but not Percy-ish. Mother to most of the Dark Gods. Sees most of what goes on in the mortal realm and was the first God created by Tenebrae. Omnipotent of the Mortal realm to a point. Advisor of Tenebrae. Good friends with Athena.

Mors - God of Death Sandy brown hair, with black eyes. Dull personality due to being around so many dead people. Commands the Reapers. Only God to ever have spoken to Fate. The gift of the inner eye given to him by Fate so he would know when wars were supposed to break out.

Tristis - God of Despair Black hair, black eyes, morose personality. Works to make sure there is despair in the world to maintain the balance. Would work closely with Pandora if she weren't so flighty. Tries to only keep so much despair in the world and not let it overrun.

Poena - Goddess of Judgement Crimson hair, emerald green eyes, stern personality but mischievous when she is on 'off time'. Judges the dead to decide whether they go to heaven or hell and which level of either they go to.

Megora - Goddess of Reincarnation Dark brown hair, brown eyes, with capricious personality. She watches over souls and sends those who have not fulfilled their purpose back to be reborn. Unless it is a special cicumstance. Somewhat gets along with Pandora, but prefers Icharus of all the Light Gods. First born of Tenebrae and Nuit, heir of the Underworld.

Kar – God of Darkness. Midnight black hair and red eyes. Has an exuberant personality. Second only to Tenebrae and Nuit. Oversees all the other Dark Gods and their duties. Is responsible for ensuring things run smoothly and no Dark Gods over-balance the mortal realm into darkness.

Mortis – God of Mischief. Has wild green hair with steel blue eyes. Mischief maker to the core. He makes sure there is enough laughter in the world. Most misunderstood Dark God, unknown how he was born to a Dark God. Does standup comedy once a month, and makes sure there is one group of mischief makers in each generation at almost every school. Acts like a child most of the time.

Pavor – Goddess of Terror. Black hair with blood red eyes and a permanent scowl. Does her best to ensure terror reigns on the mortal plain. Helped instigate the witch burnings to bring terror to the magical community. Works hard to scare all that she can in any form she can(ie films, books, acts, etc…).

Incubus – God of Nightmares. Dark brown hair with hazel eyes. Ensures that mortals don't have only good dreams. Is frowned upon by the light gods because he actually does his job, whereas Lucidity slacks off most of the time so nightmares tend to get out of hand every 20 years or so.

Pyrolyn – Goddess of Fire. Crimson hair with light deep blue eyes. Tends to wear dark red clothing. Gave the gift of fire to the mortals. Was originally a Light God, but was cast down to the Underworld by a few of the Light Gods without Deus' permission but she settled in fine and didn't want to go back. She oversees how fire is used and occasionally starts a few fatal fires to remind mortals the dangers of her gift.

Fraus – God of Deceit. Black hair and eyes. Overzealous when it comes to his job to the point where not even the Dark Gods believe half of what he says. Helps ensure that deceit has a firm hold on the mortal realm. Given the cold shoulder by even Tenebrae.

Callidis – Goddess of Cunning. Real appearance unknown except to Tenebrae. She is always wrapped in shadows and ensures that slyness and cunning exist in the world. Occasionally creates a prodigy in the art of stealth and cunning. Helped bring about the idea of spies on the mortal realm.

Reapers - Mortals who were descendants of the Dark Gods and made martyrs by fate or destiny. Follow the orders of Mors and pick up souls when the person/creature dies.

Creators

Fate - Stern and rule abiding, but will give clues to the future if you listen close enough. Works closely with Destiny. Has not been seen since creating Deus and Tenebrae, and only spoke to Mors without appearing in front of him. Created the Universe with Destiny. Oversees all with her and loves meddling with the lives of both Gods and Mortals.

Destiny - Capricious to a fault. Loves being ambiguous when she speaks to people. Has only spoken to Mortals since she and Fate pulled a disappearing act on Deus and Tenebrae. She carefully disguises her appearance at all times when she is out and about. Controls the destiny of all Gods and Mortals, and usually doesn't feel bad about what she makes them do. The only exceptions being some of the 'heroes' throughout time who had to deal with so much grief and despair in their lives before finding happiness.

Timeus – God of Time. Rarely if ever seen. Holds up in the mortal realm most of the time as an old hermit. Regulates the passage of time and oversees time travel when necessary. Will be the god that sends Nick back in time to train and live up to his destiny.

Now that that's out of the way…Review Responses!

HaliOmani: Glad you liked that. The original characters will be coming in later in the story, after Harry returns to the future.

K00lgirl1808: Glad you didn't take offense, and I'm glad that you like it!

Jbfritz: I'm glad you're enjoying it, is this soon enough? You already found out what his name _is_, but I'm holding off on the meaning of the name until just before Harry returns to the future. His name ties into the prophecy, though he doesn't know that.

Brenna8: I'm glad you like it, but I hope you can keep readin' until I get that far. There's a lot that needs to be done. I'm going to be including a lot of his training, and not to mention the upcoming war of Atlantis.

Lil Miss Potter: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story.

Yana5: No, Harry and Seliv won't fall in love. If you look at the prophecy the second line says "born of the royal line" so if he and Seliv fell in love that would make him his own ancestor. I know Luna the Moonmonster did that in her AoT stories, but I won't be doing that. He will fall in love in the past, but not with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: Due to a threat I will no longer be posting any author's notes other than the disclaimer in _any_ chapter on any of my stories. This includes Review Responses. I would like to avoid the time where I am booted from or have any of my work removed because as soon as a single story is removed I'm taking them all off. I'm running a yahoo group that'll be a self-maintained group(meaning I wont actually be doing much with it, similar to Raven Dragonclaw's ElementalGenesis group), and anyone with any questions on the story or would rather post their review there are more than welcome. The name of the group is ofgodsandmortals, just search it out on yahoo or click the link on my bio page. Well, that's all for now, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5:

"To what do I owe the pleasure your majesty," Eliz asked with a trace of amusement in her voice. Eliz was the best magical and muggle trainer that Atlantis had seen in quite a few years, and the fact that she was only 23 made her one of the most sought out trainers. She had flaming red hair and bright emerald eyes which corresponded with her elements. Normally an Elemental would only have power over one element and it would be shown through their eye color. If they were able to use more than one their hair color would be thus affected. She had a slim, athletic build, and wore loose black pants and boots along with a red shirt.

"Well, I was going to tell you about your new student, but if you're going to act like that I think I'll have to ask my father to find a different teacher," Seliv said mischievously as she turned around acting as if she were heading out the door.

"What do you mean 'new student'," Eliz asked confused, "I thought I was going to be running the review for all the soldiers in the coming month."

"Tell me Eliz, does the name Dielare Samiz sound familiar," Seliv asked schooling her features into a cool mask.

"Of course, I doubt there's anyone who hasn't heard that name. He's the prophesized one," she exclaimed, "What are you getting at?"

"A man appeared in the Forbidden Meadows earlier today, and when Roselaray spoke with him she told him that he would have to choose a new name. The name he chose _is_ Dielare Samiz," Seliv explained. Eliz paled for a minute before realizing where this was going.

"You mean that you want _me_ to train the man that will save Atlantis!"

"That's about the size of it," Seliv replied smugly, happy to have gotten one over on Eliz.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go Seliv," she replied grabbing said woman's arm and dragging her out of the room.

"Ah good, you found her then," Leos said coming up on the pair.

"Yes she did, and she was about to take me to my newest apprentice," Eliz said impatiently. She had almost a familial relationship with both the princess and the king so what others viewed as her being rude and impertinent was actually her interacting as she was expected.

"Why don't we all go? I just finished with the council and we'll need to show Dielare where he is staying," Leos remarked happily.

"How did the meeting go," Seliv asked.

"Cornil was dead set against it as before, but since he knew he wouldn't get any support he didn't argue too badly," Leos replied, "I still wish I could remove him somehow. You'll have to be careful Eliz, I doubt he'll take this lying down."

"Of course Leos," Eliz told him seriously, "I'll use one of the lesser used training areas to teach him so we have less a chance of being spied on. Thankfully Cornil isn't powerful magically."

"I agree, otherwise I would have so many more problems," Leos agreed wholeheartedly. They began to chat amiably as they made their way towards the Hospital Wing.

_**There's supposed to be stars here but is stupid**_

_Meanwhile in the Hospital Wing_

Dielare woke up panting heavily due to the nightmare he had just woken up from, and he was covered in cold sweat. He had been remembering all the instances of abuse he had endured at the hands of his relatives throughout the years, and it was not pleasant. The memories made him once again draw into himself, and he berated himself for trusting the people here so blindly. Drawing his knees up to his chest he lowered his head and began rocking himself back and forth as he used to do when he was younger to try and calm himself down. He didn't know how long he stayed that way but he heard voices coming down the hallway towards where he was. He couldn't understand a word they were saying as the translation charm had worn off while he was sleeping, but he recognized the voices of Leos and Seliv. He remained quiet and unmoving until he could tell they were next to the bed and watching him.

"Pilaret conne garnija titarmin," was all Dielare said. Seliv renewed the charm on him immediately so he could understand what they were saying.

"How are you feeling Dielare," she asked concerned. She didn't like the position he was currently in as it screamed 'stay away'. She became even more worried when he didn't answer her, because she had felt that they had become friends, if somewhat tentative.

"Dielare, are you alright," Leos asked, also getting worried. He also did not receive an answer. The three Atlantians shared a troubled look before Eliz decided to give it a try.

"Dielare, my name is Eliz, I will be your trainer while you are here. I need you to get up so we can show you to your dormitory," she told him firmly leaving no room for argument. The only reply she got from him was him standing up, but his face remained looking downward refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Deciding to give him time they begin to silently walk towards the rooms that Dielare will be given during his stay in the castle. As they continued down the twisting hallways they continued to try and get Dielare to open up to any of them, but his eyes stayed downcast and only came up enough to learn the route they were taking so he would be able to find his own room. In his mind he kept fighting with his feelings, because Leos and Seliv _seemed_ to care about him, but he was always taught that nobody would care. For that matter Mark and Josh seemed to care about him, but he could not figure it out for the life of him. He had spent the vast majority of his childhood being despised by his only living relatives so it seemed strange to him that someone who wasn't related to him would care at all about him. After a few more minutes they reached a corridor that contained several ornate doors, on each side, with one door sticking out like a sore thumb with it's rather plain appearance.

"This will be your dormitory," Leos told him kindly, "Once you have decorated it to suit yourself the door will change itself to reflect the personality of the rooms within."

"Would you like to see your rooms Dielare," Seliv asked cheerfully, he only nodded his head in response. Leos opened the door for them, as he was closest, and ushered them in. Dielare had his breath taken away when he saw his dormitory, which was a virtual house in itself! They walked into a living room area which had a staircase off to the side that went up to the top floor of the flat. He walked around taking in everything and while it was rather Spartan surroundings he knew that he would be changing things once he was able to. On the bottom floor there was a guest suite which had a large four-poster bed and a huge bathroom off to the side of it. There was also a kitchen area, which he found out he wouldn't be using too much as there was a royal dining area which he was expected to eat in along with his trainer Eliz. There was also a parlor area off to the side of the kitchen were he would be able to entertain any more personal guests. On the top floor there was two master suites, which each had a humongous bed which was adorned with white silk sheets. Each had a bathroom that was nearly twice the size of the one in the guest suite. The bathtub alone was half the size of the pool in Stonewall! It had 20 different taps on it, which he figured he would be able to try out later, and a shower that had 5 shower heads at various heights, but big enough to fit four people comfortably. There was also a linen closet along the entrance wall where some of the softest towels Dielare had ever come in contact with were stored for his use. He was overwhelmed by the 'dormitory' that he had been given.

"Why don't we leave you alone to get to know Eliz a little better," Leos suggested, "As she will be your trainer until you have mastered all the magiks you are able to use you will need to get to know her well." With that Seliv and Leos left the pair in the entrance hall/living room.

"Well Dielare, can you tell me about yourself," she asked as nicely as possible. He just looked at her for a moment before looking towards the floor again. "I don't know what happened, but you're going to have to speak eventually. I need to know your background to be able to train you efficiently," she tried in hopes that he would speak. Once again he looked at her, but this time she saw a pleading in his eyes to just be left alone. It nearly broke her heart at the amount of pain and mistrust she saw in his eyes. "Why don't you tell me later, for now I'll show you where we'll be training and I can also test you to see what training you'll need."

Dielare looked a little relieved that he wouldn't need to talk to her yet, and obligingly followed her out of his flat into the main part of the castle. She kept quiet letting him process everything he needed and also get a good look at his surroundings. He got a curious look on his face when they got to a part of the castle that appeared to be disused. It wasn't easy to tell, but he could. While everything was more or less clean, there was a feeling to it that nobody had entered these corridors in quite some time. After a few more minutes they arrived at a large set of double doors and she led him inside. What he saw was something that made him quite nervous. On all of the walls there were various weapons that he had only read about in books and had never seen. There were various broadswords, katanas, spears, sai's, staffs, and every other weapon imaginable. He gave Eliz a nervous look to see what she was doing and saw that she was only looking at him thoughtfully.

"There is no need to be nervous Dielare, I am not going to hurt you. I am your trainer after all, it would look bad upon me if you were injured before you even began training," she told him with a small chuckle. He relaxed slightly but came to attention as he had seen soldiers do in some war movies. She just looked at him like he had grown a second head before bursting out laughing. "Relax! Now, I need to test you to see what kind of magic you are able to use. There is a fairly simple test that we use to discern this, all I need you to do is place your hand on this stone," she explained drawing the stone out of her pocket, "And your aura will flare around you in the visible spectrum, but it will also have a color added to it in respect to the type of magic that you are able to use. I will explain the colors to you after you have done so."

Dielare tentatively reached out and placed his hand on the stone while she cast the spell to reveal his aura 'Revelasca'. All around him in a 3 meter area his aura flared in three distinct colors. One portion was a bright golden color, while another was a green that rivaled the healthiest of grass, and the third was a white so bright they couldn't look directly at it.

"Well, two of them I can tell you, but the white I don't know about. We've never had someone with white in their aura before," she mused, "From what you just showed me it appears that you are a Elemental Mage and a Wizarding Mage, meaning you can use both magiks at a rather high level, luckily I'm a mage in both so I will be able to train you correctly in them. The golden color corresponded to the Wizarding magic while the green corresponded to your abilities in Elemental magiks. Now, we're not going to do much today, but I do want to get a start so we'll begin on your physical training and finish off with some Elemental magik so you can use up some of that power so you don't hurt yourself." She looked at him critically for a moment, before making a decision. "Right now I want you to do some stretches, any that you know, and go for a slow jog around the room. I will tell you when to stop." Dielare just nodded before doing some basic stretches that he had learned in high school before setting out at a slow pace around the training room.

He continued his slow jog in autopilot while lost in the thoughts running through his mind. _Why are they all being so nice to me? I suppose I have no choice but to at least talk to Seliv and I believe they said her name was Eliz? If she's my trainer she'll need me to at least talk to her, but I will have to keep _some_ things hidden. I don't think she needs to know how I grew up to train me. Hopefully Seliv will continue my language lessons because otherwise I'll need to talk to Eliz a lot more, though she isn't bad looking. She has more of a rugged quality than Seliv does, but she is still beautiful. I guess I'll wait until we get to the actual training part before I speak to her, put it off as long as I possibly can. That way I'm only delaying the inevitable where they all leave me to rot._ Dielare continued his musings as he jogged around the rather large room until Eliz told him to stop and come over. He hadn't even noticed how hard he had been breathing until he was ordered to stop, when he began walking over he was gasping for breath trying to fill his lungs and slow down his heart rate which was going rather quick. Eliz cast a calming charm on him to help him get himself under control as she normally would have had him stop much sooner, but she hadn't noticed him having any difficulties.

"Ok Dielare, since we know that you're an elemental we will start with that portion of your training. Something that you need to know up front is that every elemental has a way of showing which element they have control over. More times than not an elemental can only control one element, as is your case, so you show it through your eye color. The green of your eyes, while an odd and rare color, shows that you are an earth elemental," she explained. "We'll work on your wizarding magic later because if you can master Elemental magik then you will have no problem casting wizarding magic wandlessly." He just nodded in understanding when she told him this.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: Due to popular demand I decided to resurrect this story. I decided to just say screw it if someone wants to report me for some bogus reason they can. I'll fight it and if I lose, well, I have this story up at another location anyway. I'll be pulling the list of gods off of chapter 4 so I may prevent that. I'll post a link to a site where I have the gods listed should you want to look them up.

Chapter 6: The Training Begins

Within the first week of training Dielare was fairly used to the training regime that he was being thrown into. Eliz wasn't kidding when she said that she wouldn't cover something the next day as he had found out his first full day of training. After they had spent that first night training him to connect to his element they dove straight into the more difficult things the next day without so much as a review on connecting to the element. Dielare still didn't talk much after, but he wasn't silent all the time, which Eliz found as progress.

So far that week they had covered some of the easier attacks in the Earth Elemental Magiks, but by the sadistic grin on Eliz's face Dielare knew that today they were going to be doing things a lot more difficult.

"You know the drill Dielare, start running," she called out as soon as he entered the training room. He just shook his head briefly before he began to run around the room as he had been every day since his training begun. She had told him that the more fit he was physically the more endurance he would have using magic so she would push him every day for the first hour with running and various other exercises aimed to tone his body and increase his stamina. _I wonder when I'll be having another language lesson with Seliv,_ he thought as he continued his run. _I haven't had any so far this week, though today _is_ Friday so I might be having those on the weekend. At least there seems to be someone near my room every morning so I can get the translation charm cast until I learn the language properly._

"That's enough running for now," Eliz called out, "Front and center for the rest of the warm-up." Dielare immediately slowed down to a jog to cool down as he made his way over to Eliz in a vain attempt to get his breathing under control. "25 double push-ups, now," she said with the same sadistic smile. He complied knowing better than to try and complain about it. The last time he complained he was only told to do 25 push-ups, complaining made the exercise double, and stay doubled it seemed. Once he was done with the push-ups he had to do the equivalent of 40 jumping jacks, and finish off with 50 sit-ups. There were some miscellaneous stretches mixed in there, but it all added up to him being quite worn out, though he was getting better. "Ok, you might like to know that today is going to be a half day for you as there are a few non-training related things that you need to learn to do," Eliz told him as soon as he was standing.

"Like what," Dielare asked suspiciously.

"Flying for one," Eliz said with a smirk, "You're going to learn how to fly a broomstick today, as well as talking to Seliv to arrange your language lesson times." As she told him the last part she renewed the translation charm since it was just about that time.

"I'll be learning to fly? Really," he asked excitedly.

"Yes," she said chuckling, "But we need to finish what I have planned for today first so you'd best work hard."

"Yes Ma'am," he replied knowing she hated it. She shot him a playful glare proving that.

"Now, today you're going to be learning some basic healing as Earth Elementals are usually natural healers, plus you'll probably need it before long," she said with a sadistic smirk to which he gulped. "I daresay you have enough bruises and aches this week that we won't need to manufacture any injuries yet. What I want you to do is sit in a comfortable position and connect to your element. Then I want you to direct it to the sore areas on your body and see if you can't figure out how to heal on your own. I'll be watching in case you mess up."

"As you wish m'lady," he replied with a smirk. She rapped him on the arm with her staff once the sentence was out of his mouth. "What was that for," he asked attempting to look innocent.

"That was for being a smart-ass," she responded with a mock-glare. He just chuckled before sitting on the floor to attempt to heal himself. Once he was comfortable he connected with the Earth directing the energies towards his wounds. Once he could feel the energy surrounding his injuries he followed his instincts and had it wrap around the them permeating them with the energy. As he did so he could feel all the areas he had directed the energy to feeling better. Once he felt those injuries were taken care of he directed the energy to the sore muscles that he had so he could relieve the strain on them.

"I think I got the hang of it," Dielare said once he opened his eyes.

"I believe you have. Now that you've taken care of those we can move on. It's the same principle when healing someone else, just push your energy out to the person you want to heal instead of keeping it inside. You'll get plenty more practice at that so we'll leave it for now," she told him. "Now normally we'd spend an entire day on this but you're training is a little more rushed than most. Leos feels that Cornil, that pompous man that you met your first day here, is up to something. We need to get you trained as soon as possible."

"What does Leos think he's up to," Dielare asked.

"He's not sure, but that's also why we're using this more-or-less unused training area," Eliz replied, "It's less likely that he'll be able to spy on your training or try and intervene."

"Gotcha," he said in understanding.

"For the remainder of the morning we're going to be working on your weapons training. Now, as you're an Earth Mage, we'll be training you with a staff for the most part, but we'll also do some sword training so you're not completely defenseless against someone who has one if you can't use your magic," she explained.

"Alright," he replied standing back up at the ready.

"Now, once you are good enough with the weapon you will be able to create one out of your element, but until you have sufficient grounding in the weapon you won't be able to. It's to prevent you from hurting yourself," she added with a smirk.

"So, where do I start?"

"Take this," she said handing him the same staff she had whacked him with earlier, "I don't expect you to be able to use it proficiently…" She was cut off mid-sentence by Dielare moving through a complex set of moves that he shouldn't have had an idea of how to do without proper training first. "Have you ever done this before," she asked once he had stopped.

"Never, why? I was just goofing off," he said with a guilty smile.

"Forget what I was saying. Can you do that again," she asked dumbfounded. He complied moving through the exact same set of movements he had done a moment ago. "Well, I guess we can move on. Looks like you're a natural with the staff."

"How do I go about creating one from the Earth," he asked interested.

"Connect with the Earth and draw the power into your hands. Once it's there envision the staff and clap your hands together," she said before demonstrating. Dielare followed her instructions creating an emerald green staff that appeared to be made out of…well Emerald, but a lot stronger than that of the gem. Eliz nearly fainted when she looked at the staff because all the modern day Earth Mages had staffs made out of different types of wood. There was only one Mage that was said to have a staff made out of a gem and that was centuries ago! And only then it was the King of Atlantis himself that had done it! There hadn't been another Elemental Mage born into the royal line since so they weren't able to tell whether or not it was just the person or the heritage as it was with the Animagus form that all descendants of the royal line had.

"Like that," he asked.

"Just like that," she replied once she had regained her voice, "Now that you have summoned your weapon we can move onto the harder moves of an Earth Mage, but that will have to wait until Monday as it's time for lunch and today we are dining in the Royal dining hall since we are meeting up with Seliv as she will be helping me teach you to fly."

"Alright, how do I dispel the staff? I doubt that it'd look good if I carried a weapon into the dining hall," he asked with a mischievous smile.

"You're right, it wouldn't. Just draw the energy back into yourself," she explained watching as he did it naturally. "Let's go or we'll be late," she said before guiding him out of the training room. They walked silently towards the dining hall each wrapped up in their own thoughts about the other.

"Have you learned anything of his training," a cold voice asked from atop a dark ornate throne.

"Not yet m'lord, but we are having difficulties tracking down which training room they use," a kneeling figure in black robes trimmed in red responded.

"That is not good enough! Crucian," the leader barked sending an early ancestor of the Cruciatus curse to his servant. He held him under the curse for several minutes before letting him up. "You _will_ discover where he is being trained before I call you again!"

"Y-yes m'lord," the crouching figure replied recovering from the 'punishment'.

"Now get out of my site, and don't fail me again Farew."

"Yes my lord," Cornil said as he backed his way out of the chambers.

A/N: I apologize for this being a really short chapter, but I'm trying to get myself back into writing the story so the next few might be short as well. I'll do my best to make them longer tho.

Review Responses(I apologize to those that reviewed before I pulled it off I no longer have those so I don't know who reviewed)

Athenakitty: Yes, yes, and that would be telling, lol!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: Since this story originally came from a book I wanted to do and that fell through I decided to change things around a bit. I'm going to be including something from one of my old stories in here, but it won't be used nearly as much. You'll see what it is soon enough, as it'll give away too much if tell now. I need to give credit to Raven Dragonclaw whom I may have subconsciously gotten some of my Elemental ideas from. I don't mean to rip anything off. Also, I need to give credit to Jeconais for indirectly inspiring me to create my version of his system. Anywho, on with the story…

Chapter 7: Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award

"Now, Dielare, we're going to teach you how to fly as it is the preferred method of travel in Atlantis currently," Eliz explained as she laid a broom down on his right side before stepping up to her own.

"What do I do," he asked, _At least I know there is some truth to the old witch stories I was told as a kid,_ he thought with a chuckle.

"Hold your hand over the broom and say 'up'," she instructed before demonstrating. He followed her instructions to have the broom shoot to his hand quickly. "Well, you seem to have that down, now straddle the broom and kick off. Hover for a minute and then point the tip of the broom down to come back down." Once again she demonstrated for him so he would get the idea. When she looked back over at him she noticed a smirk on his face that she didn't quite like.

"Why should I just hover," was all he said before he shot off like a cannon into the air spiraling before whipping around and going into a dive. Seliv screamed while Eliz gathered her magic to stop him should he get to close to the ground. Just before she was about to release the spell to catch him he pulled up and stopped with an enormous grin on his face. "That was great!"

"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN DIELARE SAMIZ I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF," Seliv shouted. He had the grace to look sheepish

"Well, I think that we can cut the flying lessons short as you don't appear to need them. Are you sure you've never done this before," Eliz asked with a smirk.

"Never, I don't think I ever will give it up now that I have done it either," Dielare said with a grin.

"Now that we have that out of the way we need to schedule your language lessons so that maybe we can stop casting the blasted translation charm all the time," Eliz said with a smile. She knew just how he felt about flying, because she felt it too. Most Earth Elementals hated to be in the air, but the ones that didn't absolutely loved it and tended to be naturals at it.

"Is there any way to speed up the process? Otherwise I think it might take me years to learn," he muttered.

"There is, but would you deprive me of your company," Seliv asked with a mischievous smile.

"Of course not my lady," Dielare said with a smile and mock bow. Both women giggled a bit at his antics and were happy that he was coming out of his shell a little bit, though they put it down to his enjoyment of the flight.

"What I propose is that we meet on Saturdays and Sundays until you have a firm grasp of the language," Seliv suggested, "We'll do the tutoring in your dormitories so we can avoid anyone that wants to spy on you or attempt to take advantage of you."

"And here I thought you two were the only ones whom wanted to 'take advantage' of me," Dielare replied with a chuckle. Eliz and Seliv shared a look before pouncing on him and tickling him while pinning him to the ground. Luckily there was nobody around to see the spectacle they were creating otherwise Dielare might have been arrested for 'assaulting' the princess when he finally turned the tables on them.

Later that evening after Dielare had returned to his dormitories he was just coming down from the high he had been on from the fun that he had had all afternoon with Eliz and Seliv. _I don't know how they managed to get past all my defenses, but they have. I can't help but think that I'm going to miss them terribly when I have to go. Seliv is like the sister I never had, and Eliz…I think I will miss her most of all. Somehow she's wormed her way into my heart and my mind. I can't help but think about her, whether I'm near her or not._ He sighed while his mind continued that train of thought before lowering himself down onto his bed and falling asleep.

"Try again Dielare," Seliv said patiently.

"Hielimiumus," he half said and half asked.

"Hielimus," she repeated.

"Hielimus," he repeated a little more sure of himself.

"Correct, now what does it mean," she asked.

"Alcohol," he replied amused, to which she smiled and nodded that he was correct.

"Next is Cuelvos," she told him waiting for him to repeat the word.

"Cuelvos," he repeated several times getting the feel for the word.

"Good, now it's definition," she prompted.

"Um…Mud," he stated unsure.

"Correct," she replied rewarding him with a bright smile. "Why don't you take a small break and try to keep from forgetting those words or their pronunciation while I get us some lunch?"

"Ok," he replied grabbing a piece of parchment, quill, and bottle of ink so he could write them down. They had been at it for the entire morning and so far the vast majority of the afternoon with very few breaks. The upside was that he was learning the language a lot quicker than he thought he would, the downside was he felt like his head was going to explode from all the information being pounded into it.

"Dig in," she told him when she returned with several plates stacked high with food. He just grinned his thanks before doing just that eating in silence. They both ate through their lunch in peace, each lost in their own thoughts. _He looks so cute like that,_ she couldn't help but think as Dielare worked on writing down all the words that he had learned as well as their definitions. _I'm definitely going to miss him when he returns to his time, although I don't think he'll be going alone. Eliz seems to have taken quite a liking to him this past week. I've never seen her get so attached to a student before._ _If that prophecy is to be believed then he is a descendant of mine, I guess I cannot allow myself to get feelings for him more than friendship or seeing him as the brother I never had._

"Seliv," Dielare asked apprehensively since he noticed she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yes Dielare," she responded with a start.

"Will you please use the spell to teach me the language? You can always pop by whenever you want to talk. I'd like to get to know you and Eliz better than just as teacher and student anyway," he asked flashing her his most charming smile which would have blasted Gilderoy Lockhart right out of Witch Weekly. Looking at him she couldn't possibly say no to the face he was giving her.

"Fine," she replied to which he gave her a hug that said he felt the same way about her, it was the same hug a brother would give a sister.

"Thank you Seliv," he responded, "What do I need to do?"

"Just sit there and be prepared for a lot of pain while your mind assimilates this information," she took out her wand due to the complexity of the charm. Most Witches and Wizards could do the basics wandlessly, but the more complex the spell the harder and less accurate it was to do without a wand. Any Witch or Wizard that had the ability, and was trained, in Elemental Magik was able to do even the more complex spells wandlessly. She concentrated on the language that she wanted to transfer to him before waving her wand and shouting "Laginatore!" As soon as the spell hit Dielare felt the knowledge rush into his mind freeing another long forgotten language that was imbued into his soul. He collapsed onto the floor in pain clutching his head trying to have it all make sense. After what seemed like a lifetime the pain finally passed, and when he looked up at Seliv he could tell that it had cost her to cast the spell knowing that he would be in pain.

"Linae animura,(It's alright)" he spoke not even noticing that it wasn't Atlantian that he was speaking.

"Where did you learn Elvish Dielare," Seliv asked in complete shock.

"Learn what," he asked unconsciously switching to Atlantian.

"You said 'It's alright' in Elvish, where did you learn it," she asked once her mind caught up to her.

"I don't remember saying it in anything but Atlantian, or maybe English," he responded confused.

"Din evu yulare mae(do you understand me)," she asked in Elvish.

"Of course I underst…Wait a minute, how did I understand that? Did you teach me both Atlantian and Elvish?"

"No, it is nearly impossible to teach two languages with that spell. You need to completely focus on what language you want the person to understand," she half said, half mumbled. "Unless the prophecy is true, then he would have that knowledge inherit in him due to his ancestry, but why would it surface now after so long?"

"What prophecy," he asked catching that part of her latter statements.

"Huh? What? What are you talking about," she asked startled.

"You mentioned a prophecy, what are you talking about? Is that why everyone is so surprised when they hear my name," he asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes it is, I'll tell you what it says because you have a right to know," she told him bracing herself for his retreat back in himself once he knew.

"_The descendant of the phoenix approaches,_

_Hailing from a faraway land and time,_

_He shall be brought by the God of Time_

_To train in powers he knows not,_

_He shall deliver the Golden Kingdom from it's destruction_

_If only for a time._

_He shall return to his homeland,_

_To fight the war he was marked by,_

_And re-establish the Golden Kingdom_

_With the blessings of Lady Nyx and Civilia._

_Dielare Samiz shall bring hope and Light_

_To the present and future,_

_Bringing new life to us all."_

"How can that be referring to me," he asked confused, "I mean the name fits, and being sent here by Timeus, but what's that stuff about 'the descendant of the phoenix' and 'to fight the war he was marked by'?"

"The royal line of Atlantis is referred to as the line of the phoenix as each descendant has the ability to transform into a phoenix. No other person has been known to transform into such a pure light creature. Magical creatures yes, but not such powerful ones. My father has the ability, as do I, and if the prophecy is to be believed, so do you," she explained.

"What about that other part? To fight the war he was marked by," he asked not wanting to believe that he wasn't in control of his own destiny.

"Tell me Dielare, have you had that scar on your forehead your entire life," she asked instead of answering directly since she already knew that answer.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with it," he asked getting annoyed.

"I'm sure you've gotten cut before, tell me, are any of your other cuts barely healed scars like that? Or did they heal in a normal amount of time," she persisted.

"Well…" he sat there thinking about it for a minute and realized it was the only scar on his body that could still go red, and still hurt sometimes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"That mark was created by powerful dark magic Dielare, my guess is that whoever gave you that scar had whatever spell they cast upon you rebounded to them," she explained, "If I'm right, then that's what the prophecy means by the war you were marked by."

"Don't I even get to have control over my own life," he nearly shouted before taking off to his room and slamming the door shut. Seliv watched him go with tears in her eyes feeling terrible for being the one to tell him that. She decided to give him some time to cool off before approaching him again and left the remainder of the training equipment on the table that she had brought with her to finish up the day. She quickly composed a note to him so that he would understand what it was for:

_Dear Dielare,_

_I am sorry to be the one that had to tell you the prophecy. I didn't want to upset you like that. Please believe me. I left something here so that you may continue your training until you are ready to talk to me again, which I hope is soon._

_This is what's known as a Knalor Samiz, or a Knowledge Summoner. Just place it upon the book that you wish to gain the knowledge of and it will put it in the glass for you to ingest. It is a painless process, and this way you will be able to learn the customs that would normally take years to perfect._

_All the books that you will need will be in one of the guest bedrooms that has been transformed into a library. I hope that I can talk to you soon._

_Seliv_

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. A little longer than the last one, hopefully I'll be able to keep extending the chapter lengths. I know the prophecy is different than the one Trelawney told in the beginning of the story, but keep in mind this is nearly 6,000 years in the past. All this seer was able to tell was that there would be a war that he was marked by, and that should he win he'll be re-establish Atlantis. This one is a bit more vague, but gives a name and some hints so they would be able to tell the savior when he appeared. Anywho! Onto review responses!

LilyEvans8: I'm glad you love it, I hope this chapter is up to your expectations.

Jenn: This soon enough? I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Blackdragonofslytherin: I'm glad that you like it so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.

Fanfanatic66: Sorry 'bout that, I don't plan on stopping this story anytime soon unless I'm booted from despite already getting flamed by people. They make good marshmallow toasters, lol! Hope you keep enjoying it!

Naria: Um, no, I know that Harry Potter is based in England, but I'm not English I'm American. I've never been to England, nor have I really ever been able to have a verbal conversation with someone from there. I'm doing my best not to interject any American things in there, and unless I'm mistaken American music is played over there. That's the only thing that I can think of that I added that's completely from here. I even said that it was 'out of America'. If you've got a problem with how I write it then don't read it, simple as that.

KD-Kid: It's good to know that some people were missing my work, I plan on being around for a while. I might put my other stories back up. Depending on how this one goes.

Romm: Glad you think so.

Billdude21: Thank you for your permission, lmao, j/k. I plan on continuing, I'm glad that you like it.

Citan: Of course he is! Would he be Harry Potter if he wasn't? LOL! He will be, and it's getting more obvious who that will be. Hope you approve, lol.

Gallandro-83: Yep, new Dark Idiot in the rising. Thanks for pointing out the familial line part, I hadn't quite thought that part through when I originally converted this story to work as a HP story. There are at least 4 more chapters in the past of Harry's training after this one, not quite in a row, but they're there. You'll see Harry learning things slowly, though I will be jumping ahead a few times to speed things up. I'm not good at describing training, lol.

TuxedoMac: Thanks for the support! You've always been a faithful reviewer and for that I'm glad.

Makotochi: I doubt what made me leave last time will be a factor again. While I still have the problems I did before they are being slowly worked out. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story!

Athenakitty: You like to answer questions I can't answer don't you? Harry will get a little bit bigger, but he's not going to be huge. He's going to remain slim, but he'll be strong. After this he'll take up things in the normal pace, but I'll be skipping forward in time so it might seem a little fast.

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I'LL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long, but I really haven't been able to focus on the story enough. I also want to apologize for this chapter being short and sucking so badly. I don't think I've ever had to force a chapter as much as I had to on this one. I'll definitely be coming back to rewrite this chapter at a later point in time. Other than that I really don't have too much to say this time except thanks to everyone who's supporting this story and reviewing. It means a lot to me. I hope you like this latest chapter!

Chapter 8: Wizarding Training

The next few months for Dielare were some of the most intensive that he had ever experienced in his entire life. Once Eliz got a glimpse of what he was capable of she didn't let up on him at all. From morning 'til night he was pushed to his limits then thrown past them. He was trained intensively in the Koolborm Fighting Style which was her own families Earth Elemental Fighting Style. It had been developed by her great grandfather during the Great Dielare War, which had been brought about by a minor tiff among a few Gods and Goddesses in which Earth became a pawn in the inevitable power struggle. The fighting style itself centered around defense while using strategy to attack at the best moment with the most powerful attacks that would completely level and decimate the opponent. It was a last resort style, but it was effective. Due to the strategical nature of the fighting style whenever he wasn't being trained in Elemental Magik he was studying the arts of war. He read up on the most effective strategies used and the most historic blunders in the history of warfare.

"Good Dielare, you've finished your training on Elemental Magiks, we will come back to it but from now on our main focus will be Wizarding Magic," Eliz told him when he finished his morning warm up.

"Is that good news or bad news," he asked with a cheeky grin.

"That depends on how hard you're prepared to work," Eliz respond with a malicious grin. Dielare's grin dropped and he looked about ready to run for the hills before deciding that he'd have to put up with it. Eliz saw a determined fire enter his eyes and knew that he would work his butt off to finish up the training.

"What first boss," he asked seriously.

"You'll be levitating this feather," she said after waving her hand to conjure a feather. "There is no special way to wave your hand, you just need to push your magic out through your hand like you do with Elemental Magik and say 'Wingarde Leva'. If you do it properly it should levitate neatly off the ground."

"Ok," he said before sitting himself in front of the feather and concentrating on his magic. It took a few more minutes than it would have normally if he was using his Elemental Magik. Due to the large excess he had built up inside of him it didn't take all that long for him to find it, but guiding it out of him was another matter entirely. Whereas with Elemental Magik he only needed to direct it out of any point of him, unless he was creating a weapon, Wizarding magic required it to be directed out through his hands. He could feel rivulets of sweat streaming down his face by the time he directed a small portion to his hand. "Wingard Lev!" Unfortunately, due to his mispronunciation, the feather didn't quite float. Instead of floating it exploded like a small firecracker.

"Interesting attempt Dielare," Eliz said while trying not to laugh. He just scowled at her before she conjured another feather for him to try on. "Now that you have an idea of how to bring your magic forward it should become easier to do so. After we are done with lessons each day I want you to practice the spells that you have learned so that you can get a feel for the amount of magic you need and you are able to draw it more quickly."

"Yes ma'am," he muttered before focusing his attention inward again to bring more magic forward.

"Remember, it's 'Win-gar-de Lev-a'. Make sure you pronounce it properly and it should work for you," she reminded him. He just nodded while focusing on bringing enough magic forward. This time he pronounced it correctly making the feather float a meter above the floor. He grinned widely seeing this and released the magic so it could float back down. One of the things he liked best about Eliz was that when training she could be an all business, brass-nails, drill sergeant, but the minute training was through for the day she was one of the sweetest women he knew. She didn't give him a chance to rest the remainder of the day as she drilled more spells into him. By the end of the day he was able to levitate objects, transfigure a rodent into a goblet, disarm someone, create a shield, cast a tickling charm(which he made use of on Eliz), transfigure a match into a needle, and he'd almost completed transfiguring a rug into a stool. The only reason he hadn't finished was due to the fact that they were required to show up for dinner in the royal dining hall _very_ shortly. His _homework_ for the evening was practicing all the spells that he had learned that day, including finishing up the final transfiguration. Due to the fact that it was one-on-one training they were able to quickly move through the spells instead of having to spend the entire day on only one or two different spells.

**_(Next section)_**

"Now Dielare," Seliv began later that evening, "We're going to be teaching you the quick way we communicate. Now, while owls are generally used for packages and such, there was something that was developed roughly one hundred years ago for use by the royal family to make communications easier and faster when issuing new decrees and such amongst the higher level monarchs. It also allowed warnings to be delivered much quicker should an attack be discovered."

"Um, ok," Dielare replied confused as to what the impromptu history lesson was for.

"Bear with her Dielare, she does have a point," Eliz remarked with a smirk. Seliv just sent a mock-glare at Eliz before continuing.

"I do have a point. After 20 years this system was released to the public and was widely accepted and improved upon. It's a constantly evolving system of communication so if you ever have any suggestions on how to improve it let us know."

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a smirk.

"Say that again and you'll have to sleep with one eye open Samiz," Seliv growled. Both Dielare and Eliz just laughed at how easy it was to rile her up. "Now, the first thing we need to do is set up a mailbox for incoming messages for you. All you need to do is cast 'epistulae acra ad' onto the parchment and it will act as a homing beacon of sorts for your messages."

"Epistulae arca ad," he intoned once he had called the magic to his hand. The parchment glowed green and gold for a moment before looking exactly the same as it had before he cast the spell.

"Good, now any messages you receive will end up here. All you will have to do to read them is call your magic to a finger and point to the message you want to read. When you've finished reading the message just flip the parchment over and the message will close," Seliv would've continued explaining except for the fact that Dielare was no longer paying attention.

"Just…like…an…etch…a…sketch," he said between laughs. They just looked at him like he was crazy.

"A what," Eliz asked.

"A toy from where I come from," he answered when he had calmed down. "How do I erase messages I don't need to keep?"

"Oookay, to erase a message all you have to do is bring magic forward like you're going to open a message, but say 'deletius' when you touch your finger to the message," Seliv explained still looking at him as if he should be committed to the mental ward. "We'll go over that again in a minute, first we need to show you how to send messages."

"Why don't you write one out to yourself first and we'll show you. On a regular piece of parchment just write To: then your name, From: then your name, Subject: put anything, and then just a quick message," Eliz explained.

"Alright," he responded before jotting something down quick not letting them see it. "Now what?"

"Now cast 'copius magicus' on the parchment, then cast 'magicus epistulae' to send the message," Seliv replied. He looked at both of them for a minute before getting a grin that looked as if he was about to prank them. "What are you planning?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. Copius magicus epistulae," Dielare remarked before combining both spells into one and sending the message off. Not a moment later an indicator showed up on his parchment saying he had one new message along with Eliz and Seliv's parchments which they kept with them. They both looked at him oddly before opening the message to see what he had written.

**To:** Princess Seliv, Mage Eliz, and Trainee Dielare

**From:** Trainee Dielare

**Subject:** Test, this is only a test

I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout!

Both Seliv and Eliz cracked up laughing when they read the message completely forgetting about Dielare's ability to combine the charms to copy and send the message out in one spell instead of two separate spells.

"I have a few ideas that might bring a little progress into this system. Is there a library I can use to look up some things," Dielare asked once everyone had calmed down.

"I'll show it to you after training tomorrow, for now, you need to practice what you learned today. We'll leave you alone for the night," Eliz said in her trainer persona.

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a smirk. After they had left he pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote down everything he could remember about E-mail from back home to see if he could advance the messaging system at all. Once he had finished that he walked into the library that he had in what used to be a guest bedroom, but it was just as he thought. All the books that were in there were about the customs and society of Atlantis. None of them held any charms or transfiguration spells. Luckily, part of his elemental training included morphing objects, which was almost the same as transfiguration, but could only be done on inanimate objects.

Walking into his room he pictured what he wanted to create while he collected the needed materials. All he really needed was a few pieces of string that he was morphing into a leather wristband. The leather was shiny black with a three centimeter length of continuous leather while on either side of that it was braided to the ends. He tied it onto his left wrist before setting himself down to create the gem that he would stick on the section of continuous leather. This was something that Eliz had trained him in after he had formed his first elemental weapon. Since his Earth Mage staff was made out of a type of emerald she ventured that he could use his elemental abilities to create other such gems. Once he connected with his magik he summoned up the needed energy to form the gem the way he wanted it along with the shape, colors, and design. When he finished nearly thirty minutes later he had a small dark green emerald that would fit perfectly onto his wristband. What made it look so amazing was the fact that his symbol was engrained into the stone itself. On the top of the stone in a brighter green was a phoenix rising from the ashes with a lightning bolt on it's chest. They had discovered that when he created gems he could either choose to include his symbol or not. For his own personal gems he usually chose to. Now that that was done and he was exhausted, he got himself ready for bed ready to do some heavy research the next day.

(Quick Author babble. From here on out I'm not really going to be focusing much on his training. Things are going to start picking up and the war is going to be starting soon. I may highlight some things he's learned but that's it.)

The next day was even more intensive then the previous one. It seemed that since Dielare showed that he was capable of learning new charms quickly Eliz wasn't going to be letting him off learning only a few each day. By the end of the day he had learned the Atlantian equivalent of the first three years of Hogwarts in Transfiguration and Charms, and he was into fifth year for Defense Against the Dark Arts which he seemed to have a particular knack for. Later that night, after he had been shown the way to the library, he looked up permanent sticking charms so that he would be able to attach the gem to his wrist band. Once that was taken care of he began his research into what would be needed for the ideas he had for the Atlantian messaging system. It took until nearly closing time of the library, but he eventually found all the charms that would be needed for what he had in mind. He wanted to create an address book so he wouldn't have to write out titles for his friends all the time, as well as connect his inbox to his wristband so he wouldn't need to carry the parchment around with him. The latter was easy, because he only needed to cast the same charm on the wristband that he had on the parchment, but he wanted to filter it so only important messages or messages from his friends would go straight to his wristband while all other messages would go to the parchment to be collected at a later time. Given the fact that he didn't need to come up with any wand waving the spell creation was quite easy.

A/N: Well, that's it for now. I really just wanted to get this chapter done and posted. I'll probably come back later and make this chapter better as well as longer. Sorry it sucks so much! The next chapter will be the beginning of the war so hopefully things will start picking up and improving. I have a few surprises left before Harry gets home.

Review Responses:

Shitza: Glad you liked it, hopefully the next chapter will be back up to par.

Gaul1: Thanks!

Tanydwr: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the story and don't worry, I don't plan on deleting this story again.

Lone wolf blade: Thanks!

Gohan00: Sorry it took so long. I really had to force this chapter, as I'm sure you can tell.

Drake Smythe: I'm glad that you're enjoying it, though I'm not sure whether or not I'll be reposting my other stories. Maybe if there's enough call for them, but this is the only story that people really seemed to want back so I brought it back.

Blackdragonofslytherin: Thanks, hope next chapter doesn't disappoint.

TuxedoMac: Thanks. I'm glad someone appreciated the nod to the books. I just couldn't help but put those in, I thought it was funny. I'm glad that you like how I did things in the last chapter. Unfortunately this is really the last chapter where you'll see any training in Atlantis because the war is coming in the next chapter. He'll still be doing some training but the battles and such will be at the forefront of the chapters. I'm glad that you're enjoying the chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: Just a quick note to say that anyone worrying about this turning into another W-mail story or wizarding E-mail story you don't have to worry about that. I put it in there for a specific purpose, and if you really hate those stories, just pretend the very few messages that'll appear in this story were delivered by owls. It won't play a big role in this story at all. Anywho, on with the story!

Chapter 9: First Date/First Blood

"EXPECTO PATRONUM," Dielare bellowed after thinking of all the times that Eliz and he had spent together privately. While she would not date a student; that did not stop them from getting to know one another better once he had come out of his shell. Out of his hand a brilliantly bright silver phoenix shot forth. The wingspan of the phoenix was half the width of the room itself as it took off looking for a lethifold or dementor to attack.(A/B: I know it's supposed to be a stag, but without Lupin guiding him, nor any real connection to his parents I figured I could change it. Besides, the story is an AU.)

"Wow," was all Eliz could manage to say as she gazed upon the patronum that was flying around the room before it vanished in a silvery mist. When she finally regained her ability to speak she told him, "Now that we know you can cast the charm I'll get a boggart so we'll know that you can use the charm when you need to."

"Why would we need a boggart," he asked confused.

"Well, whereas your worst fear for some reason is blinding green light, mine is a dementor. So when the boggart sees me it will change into a dementor, and then all you'll have to do is make sure you'll have to cast the charm."

"That makes sense," Dielare responded understanding her reasoning. He himself didn't quite understand why the boggart changed into the green light with a high pitch cold laugh. All he knew is when he saw that it sent shivers down his spine, though the boggart was quite easy to defeat. It became a green light at a stoplight. In the last eight months, since he had finished his elemental training, he had been training non-stop on wizarding magic. It hadn't taken him long to gain a comparable level to what in modern times would consider 'graduate level', but his training delved quite beyond that. He was trained in all the battle spells on the light side that there were, and especially hard in Occlumency and Legilimency. Although the spell for the latter was different in this time, the same principle applied for Occlumency so when he went home his mental 'shields' would stand up to _some_ powerful attacks. The final portion of his training was powerful emotion-based charms in which the patronus charm was the most difficult. Once he had proven to have mastered this charm then his training was considered complete, which he was quite looking forward to. He knew that Seliv was going on a date with her betrothed Zolegran, and he was hoping that he could get Eliz to go with him on a double date.

"I will be back in a few minutes, I just need to pick up the boggart that we were using a few months ago and we'll be able to finish up," she told him before leaving the training room that they had been using. Luckily Cornil hadn't figured out which room they were using as he had never ventured into this part of the castle before. Add in the fact that the man was so stupid that it never even occurred to him to follow them in the morning to find out. A few minutes later Eliz returned to the training room with the same trunk that they had been working with a few months prior that contained the boggart. It was rattling just as much as he remembered it did. "Now remember, the moment it sees me it will change into a dementor, at that time you'll need to cast your patronus charm, but it will be more difficult due to what you'll be feeling at the time. Just do your best."

"On your orders m'lady," he responded with a mock salute. She just tossed a glare at him before saying a charm that opened the trunk. As soon as the boggart exited the trunk a cold chill swept through Dielare as he began to hear a woman screaming. He looked around to see that Eliz wasn't screaming at all and she was the only woman around. He assumed that the voice must be coming from the memory that he had been dreaming about all his life so he did his best to push it aside while he pulled forward his memories of Eliz. "Exp…Expecto…Expecto…" and with that he passed out. The memories became too much for him to bear. When he awoke it was to the concerned face of Eliz.

"How are you doing Dielare," she asked worriedly.

"F-fine, what happened," he asked shakily.

"You fainted. Here, have some of this chocolate, it will help," she replied while breaking off some chocolate and putting it into his mouth. He immediately felt some of his energy return to him.

"I heard someone screaming…A woman," he said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Nobody was screaming Dielare," she replied now getting even more worried.

"Let me try that one last time," he told her getting to his feet.

"Are you sure? We can try again later," she responded worriedly.

"I'm sure. Let it free," while he said this he summoned up his happiest memories preparing for the onslaught that he was sure to feel in a moment. And just as he assumed, the onslaught of coldness and screaming began, but this time he had had the happy memories summoned so the moment he caught sight of the boggart-dementor he shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The moment he did his phoenix patronus took flight from his hand banishing the boggart back to the trunk.

"Well done Dielare! You have completed your magical training, but you must remember if you want to be trained in the art of potions that you must make a request with Seliv to be set up with a Potions Master because warriors are not generally trained in that art," she reminded him after giving him a congratulatory hug.

"Thank you Eliz, I have really enjoyed my time training under you," he told her with a hint of a blush.

"I've enjoyed it too," she replied perplexed as to why he was blushing.

"Eliz, you know how Seliv is going out with Zolegran this weekend?"

"Yeah…" she responded cautiously.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me? You know…make it kind of a double date? If you don't want to I'd completely understand. I just thought I'd ask. Forget it, it was stupid of me," he kept mumbling.

"Yes Dielare, I'll go with you," she responded before giving him a bone crushing hug. "I was hoping you were going to ask me that."

_**(Break)**_

(A/N: When the battle begins in this section strong viewer caution is advised. There will be some parts that are rather gruesome. Oh, and as for the outfits, please use your imagination; I have no fashion sense, lol! If anyone wants to help me out with them I'd more than welcome the help.)

Several hours before the time for the date Seliv could be found in Dielare's dormitory helping him pick out the perfect outfit due to the fact that he had never been on a date in his life let alone one in the magic wielding world. She ran through etiquette with him and assured him that he'd be fine. They all walked down to Marlo's, a local romantic bistro in the shopping district. Of course being that the Princess of Atlantis and her betrothed were there the royal bodyguards were around, but they made themselves scarce so as not to intrude. The two 'couples' sat at a cozy table in the back away from the crowds dining in soft candlelight sipping on wine. They had already made it through their main course and dessert and where just sitting comfortably as if they were on separate dates.

"I'm so glad that you agreed to come with me Eliz," Dielare told her looking into her eyes that mirrored his own.

"If you had not asked me I would have asked you. I've been waiting for your training to be complete so we could go out on the town instead of only being around each other as teacher and student," she replied as she gazed back into his eyes.

"I don't know how, but you've penetrated me so fully I don't think that I'd want to go back without you," he told her in earnest.

"Dielare, I don't think I'll be able to. They need me here," she responded sadly. She wanted to go back with him as much as he wanted her to, but she knew her duty.

"I know Eliz, but I just hope that you'll be able to find a way that you can come with me."

"So do I," she replied before kissing his cheek. He lifted his hand to where she had kissed and a dreamy smile crossed his face before an explosion rocked the building. Before the guards could surround them all four of them dashed towards the front doors to see what the problem was. Seliv wasn't the type to sit around and let others do the fighting for her, and Zolegran, well, he couldn't let his future wife be killed without doing everything he could to protect her. Once they reached the street they looked at the destruction in shock. The shop next door, which _had_ _been_ an apothecary, was now a smoldering ruin. When they looked further down the street they paled further due to the fact there were several manticores herding five chimeras towards them. Behind the manticores they could see four Dark Wizards controlling the actions of the beasts and telling them where to attack.

Dielare and Eliz quickly sprung into action flinging as many spells as they could to attempt to slow down the beasts as magic didn't work against them. They needed to wait until their summoned weapons arrived from the castle due to the fact that conjured weaponry was not strong enough to last against chimeras and manticores. What they failed to notice was Seliv and Zolegran coming up next to them doing their best to hold their own flinging spells at the animals, however one of the Dark Wizards did notice. He commanded one of the chimeras to attack her and kill her which it attempted to do without question. It's leonine mouth open wide while the dragonian tail swept forward in a double attack so she would get hit no matter if she evaded one. What the chimera did not anticipate was Zolegran jumping in front of her taking the brunt of both attacks. The tail whipped around him nearly breaking him in two while the tip of the tail sliced open Seliv's stomach. Unfortunately as the tail was whipping around Zolegran, the mouth of the chimera easily covered his head and neck before closing severing it from his body. His body dropped to the ground expelling the blood that had once sustained his life but now served no purpose to the body.

Dielare looked over just as the chimera had leapt towards Seliv and he instantly saw red. Before he even knew what he was doing he banished all of the beasts into a single area, including the one that had just finished off Zolegran. He summoned his Elemental staff opening a gorge in the ground that swallowed all of the foul creatures before closing it back up. While he was working on this Eliz had noticed what he was doing and sent a full barrage of stunning spells at her full power towards the Dark Wizards who were unfortunately quite a bit weaker than her when she's just joking around. Their shields did not last long and the stunners not only knocked them out, but sent them flying several meters back. When she looked back towards Dielare she noticed that he was shrinking, but she assumed she was seeing things, that was until he began shrinking very quickly and began gaining plumage. When he was done he was an emerald green and white phoenix with yellow-gold eyes and an ivory beak that had a gold lightning bolt on it. He flew over to Seliv grasping her in his claws before vanishing in a burst of flames with her. It was at this point that the royal guards _finally_ immerged from the bistro.

"What the bloody hell took so long," she shouted at them.

"We're sorry Commander, but we could not get past the people in the restaurant," the captain responded.

"That is a likely excuse you lousy excuse for a soldier! We got out of their fine right when the attack started," she shouted, "I am holding all of you responsible for Princess Seliv's current condition!"

"What happened to her m'lady," a lieutenant asked.

"She is in critical condition due to a chimera that killed Prince Zolegran, whom saved her life, and injured her in the process! Dielare Samiz just took her to the castle to get her aid and you had better hope that she survives or you won't live to see the next dawn," she threatened. Each and every soldier present gulped audibly because they knew she was dead serious.

While Eliz was berating the troops Dielare arrived in the medical ward in a burst of flames with Seliv in his claws. He managed to place her gently in a bed and sing a few notes to alert Roselaray to the fact that he had someone there before flying to a bed and being forced back into human form as he passed out. The last thing he remembered hearing was a high-pitched scream before blackness took him.

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. Here's a small question for you. Do ya'll want longer chapters along with a longer wait? Or shorter chapter with a shorter wait? Let me know in your reviews!

Review responses:

Tanydwr: I know this one is a bit short too, I'll try to make them longer, but I just couldn't with this one. The ending of the training was easy, but after that there wasn't much I had planned for this chapter other than the attack. I hope you enjoyed it!

Linky2: The wrist band will come into play later. For now it's not really important, more like a fashion accessory, lol. I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

Shadow pheonx: That's two questions but I'll answer them, lol. I didn't want to really make him super-power in this story. He might seem it in this chapter, but that's only because he lost control of his anger. Plus I wanted to tie the Elemental ability in with a physical trait and with Harry his only natural characteristic is his green eyes that correspond with the four elements. As for the goody-goody part, well, he's not gonna be dark, but he's gonna have his problems. He won't be perfect, like you saw in this chapter, he has anger issues that he needs to work out. I completely agree that it's getting harder to find good stories lately. If you know of any let me know!

Gaul1: Thanks again!

Tiffy-yang: It's just a way to differentiate between the different types of magic. I actually wrote up like 8 or 9 different types but only three will be used in this story. Some of the use the spelling magic and some use magik. No idea why, just wanted to at the time. Sorry if I confused you!

Xyverz: If you really hate it just ignore it and pretend that it was delivered by an owl. They'll barely be there at all. The only reason I put them there was for something that will come up later in the story, and for a possibility of the third installment of this trilogy when Harry finally returns home. If enough people want it I could bring it back then, if not then I'd leave it out. It's all up to you people.

TuxedoMac: Thanks for reminding me of the patronus training. I had to figure out a reason that he would need to learn it here, and once I did I realized that things changed dramatically. If Harry had never met Voldemort what would his boggart be? That took some thought to come up with something. Thanks for reminding me! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Blackdragonofslytherin: Who? The Atlantians or the people in the future? If it's the people in the future you'll have quite a bit of a wait ahead of you, but if it's the Atlantians you'll be able to see in the next chapter. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far.

Athenakitty: The answers in the order you asked are: the chapter after next, this chapter, before he leaves, haven't decided yet. You definitely have a point there, I'm glad you ask the good ones!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: Well, since only two people voted(but a lot of people begged for me to update quickly) I'll be updating more often with shorter chapters. Chapters will typically be 4-5 pages and things will appear to be moving much quicker. I don't really need a beta for this story, but I could definitely use ideas for it, put any ideas in reviews or email me if you want. I'd definitely appreciate it. Thanks everyone!

Chapter 10: Healing And Repercussions

Both Dielare and Eliz sat in the waiting room of the medical ward biting their finger nails waiting for news on Seliv as the medi-witches were doing emergency surgery to try and save her life from the opening in her stomach and the amount of blood she had lost. They had both taken turns pacing in front of the other looking desperately at each other every minute or so in fright because of how they both felt about Seliv. She was the sister neither of them ever had and to lose her right now would hurt both of them tremendously.

"How do you think it's going in there," Eliz asked nervously.

"I'm sure that Madame Roselaray is doing everything that she can to keep Seliv alive and keep her around for us," Dielare responded, though she wasn't sure if it was more for her benefit or if he was trying to convince himself of that. At this point Dielare had been pacing and he sat down when he finished next to Eliz scooping her up in a hug. She crawled into his lap burrowing herself further into his chest sobbing as her fears were building. As the time had past she had gotten more and more nervous and she had begun thinking of worse and worse things, and now all of them were crashing down on her. He just held her tighter whispering into her ear that it would be all right and that Seliv was strong and that she would pull through. They remained like this for another hour before the sound of a door opening made both of their heads shoot up looking towards the ward with hopeful eyes.

"She is going to be all right. It was touch and go for a while but we managed to get her to pull through. She's sleeping right now and you two are more than welcome to go and wait by her bed until she wakes," Madame Roselaray told them.

"Thank you Madame," Dielare replied before lifting Eliz off of his lap and standing but never letting her go. They walking into the ward arm-in-arm towards Seliv's bed where Roselaray had pointed them to. When they got there they noticed that she was paler than normal, but other than that she just looked as though she was sleeping, which they reminded themselves she was. They conjured a couple chairs next to the bed quietly and sat watching her waiting and wondering why Leos had not showed up yet as he _was_ her father. No sooner had this thought crossed their minds then the ward doors been practically blown off their hinges. They both stood up with their hands up ready to cast a spell if necessary until they saw that it was in fact Leos who was frantically looking around for Seliv.

"Where is she," he practically yelled.

"Right here Leos," Eliz responded calmly. He ran like the devil was on his tail towards the bed and scooped his daughter up in a hug crying in relief that she was alive and safe at the moment. Both Dielare and Eliz backed off and let him have his moment but never left the room not wanting to be gone in case she woke up. Ten minutes later it appeared that his tears had been spent and he laid her back down brushing a few errant locks out of her face lovingly before he whirled around causing the younger two in the room to gulp. They noticed a fire in his eyes that they had never seen before and it quite frankly frightened them.

"What…happened," he demanded in a strangled voice.

"Well you see…We were all out and…," Dielare couldn't seem to find a good way to explain what happened and couldn't really seem to find his voice while he was looking at Leos so Eliz responded knowing that the lack of an answer was only enraging Leos further.

"I, Dielare, Seliv, and Zolegran went on a double-date to Marlo's earlier today. We had the proper guards with us, but they made themselves scarce as we were in a private area that they had swept previously and all the food was tasted prior to our receiving it. After we had eaten, but before we had left an explosion was heard. I and Dielare immediately went to check it out assuming that the guards would stop Seliv and Zolegran from following us, which was foolish. In the street was four Dark Wizards controlling three manticores and five chimeras," she said in one breath. She took a deep breath before continuing, "We, and by we I mean Dielare and I, summoned our weapons and while we waited for those we sent the strongest spells we could think of to slow them down. What we failed to see was that Seliv and Zolegran had come up almost right next to use and also had begun to send spells. Unfortunately a Chimera got close, too close," she struggled a bit at this point. Dielare decided it might be better for him to continue.

"The Chimera leapt at Seliv with the intent to kill her on the orders of one of the Dark Wizards, but Zolegran jumped in the way. He died saving her life, but unfortunately the tail curved around his body when he was struck by it and hit Seliv," he explained without looking up, "I am so sorry that I could not protect her. It was at this point that I banished all of the beasts into a single area before opening up a crevice in the ground swallowing them whole and closing it back up. Eliz handled the Dark Wizards while I finished off the beasts then I transported Seliv directly here. I am extremely sorry that I couldn't protect her," he said finally looking up with tears falling from his cheeks as they had been running down his face during his entire explanation.

"There is nothing to forgive. You two did your best in the situation at hand," he responded kindly.

"Thank you sir," they both responded gratefully.

"Where were the guards while you were fighting," he asked with an edge in his voice.

"They said that they could not get out of the restaurant," Eliz said with the same edge in her voice, "I told them to return to the castle and prepare for repercussions of their actions. I had felt that you would want a hand in their discipline."

"You bet your arse I do," Leos growled. Neither noticed that Dielare seemed to be shaking in fear from both of them at the anger they were both producing. The only person he had seen this angry was his Uncle Vernon and it never ended up well for him, well, other that Josh, but he didn't see much of that. When Eliz turned to ask Dielare a question she noticed his reaction and reached out to put a calming hand on his shoulder but he flinched away as if burned. When he looked at both of them his eyes were wild with fear and he back himself into the corner.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'll be good I promise," he kept muttering over and over again. What they didn't know was that instead of seeing them when he began panicking his mind brought him back to when he was dealing with his Uncle and he thought he was dealing with an angry Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Leos and Eliz shared a concerned look before she tried moving towards him again but he began shaking so much that he dropped down to the floor pulling his knees to his chest with his back to the wall. Eliz looked pleadingly at Leos for him to try as she didn't seem to be able to get close. When he tried though the reaction was much more violent, the shaking became much worse and Dielare yelled "NO!" before sending his head back into the wall and he knew no more. Before either of the could move Roselaray burst into the room.

"What happened," she demanded.

"Eliz and Dielare told me what happened earlier today in town and the failure of the guards," Leos told her, "And after Eliz had explained that the guards had not showed up and I had agreed to help in their discipline we turned to him and we found him shaking in fear. She reached out for him but he back away as if burned."

"And let me guess," Roselaray practically snarled, "Both of you kept trying to approach him?" When they both nodded she sent a glare that they were sure would have killed them if the matron wanted it to. "What part of 'abusive childhood' do neither of you understand? It is very common when someone grows up in that type of environment that at a display of anger their mind will revert to that place and they will panic thinking they are there! Don't Even try to tell me you were discussing it calmly," she growled when it looked as if Leos was going to try and defend himself. He just looked guilty after she chastised him.

"What do you mean abusive childhood," Eliz asked. She had known that his relatives hated him but he had never told her that he was abused and Seliv never told her what she had seen when her and her father had looked only that it was horrifying. She knew that a life could be horrifying without abuse so she had never connected that.

"What I am about to tell you doesn't leave this room," Leos told her while Roselaray was examining Dielare. She had already heard it all before since she was the main medi-witch in the castle and needed to know things like this. She cast a silencing charm around his bed and got to work so Dielare wouldn't hear that they knew. "When Dielare was a child, a very young child at that, he was made to sleep in a cramped cupboard. In fact I don't know if he ever got to move out of that cupboard until he moved out of his relatives home. They starved him, neglected him, forced him to do all the manual labor around their home on little to no sleep or food, and they physically abused him."

"_Bastards_," she spat out.

"I quite agree," he intoned. He hated telling this as it wasn't his to tell, but he felt that she had a right to know being as close to him as she was. Obviously Dielare wasn't going to tell her so he felt that he should. The real pity about it was, was that if anyone would understand what Dielare experienced it would be Seliv after what she went through after her mother died. He had tried remarrying but the woman abused Seliv constantly and she was quite young so he divorced her as soon as he found out. While she wasn't happy about that and had swore revenge on him it hadn't happened and he felt quite certain it wouldn't. Roselaray came out after he had finished his musings and told him that Dielare would be fine and that he should wake up any time, the same with Seliv. After that she disappeared into her office to brew some more blood replenishing potions that they were running low on due to using so many for Seliv. Normally a person needed no more than half a cup to a cup, but Seliv had required four cups as she had nearly bled to death. The ward only keeps five cups worth on stock because it's shelf life isn't very long.

"Eliz," they heard Dielare croak out. She dashed over to his side grabbing his hand while a few tears made their way down her face.

"I'm here Dielare," she replied.

"What happened," he asked.

"You panicked when you saw Leos and I angry, but I don't know why," she told him lying slightly.

"I was scared. I thought I was back with my Aunt and Uncle, I thought I was going to be punished again," he said not being able to control his reply.

"How did they punish you," she asked already knowing the answer.

"Are you sure you want to know," he asked. She was shocked by the amount of pain she saw in his eyes.

"Yes, I really want to know," she told him honestly.

"I grew up in a cupboard under the stairs. When I asked a question or didn't finish my chores on time they would deny me meals and lock me in my cupboard but not before hitting and kicking me. A few times I had to drag myself to the hospital," he intoned lifelessly. He had no idea _why_ he was telling her this, but he felt he needed to tell someone or it was going to eat him alive. He saw Leos there but didn't care, he felt that both of them would understand his need to talk. "They used to tell me that I was a useless freak and that nobody would ever care about me. I didn't even know when my birthday was until I needed to know for a school project when I was 15. I didn't get any presents for Christmas and more often than not was locked in my cupboard for it. Every time I asked a question I was yelled and before beaten and told not to ask questions. They encouraged my cousin Dudley to beat me up and to discourage anyone from being my friend. I didn't even have proper friends until he went to a private school when he was 11. They said that I was a burden and that they would have been better off shipping me off to an orphanage."

"They were wrong," she told him while more tears fell from her eyes, "You aren't useless or a freak." She wrapped him in a tight hug while stroking her hands through his hair and whispering caring words into his ear.

"Dielare," Leos began tentatively, "I think you should talk to Seliv about this." He could see the young man tense as he said this but he knew he needed to finish so Dielare would understand. "After her mother died I remarried and her step-mother was abusive. When I wasn't around she did a lot of the same things that you described, and I think that Seliv would be able to help you get past that." Dielare visibly relaxed when he finished but when he looked up Leos could see a fire in his eyes that surprised him.

"Someone abused her," he growled. Leos just nodded his head.

"When I found out I banished her from the kingdom relinquishing every hold she had on any bit of wealth she might have been able to get her hands on. She swore revenge, but it never came," Leos responded.

"I'll talk to her," he replied, "If you don't mind my asking Leos, how did her mother die?" Dielare was visibly apprehensive asking this. Even though he had come a long way and was normally able to ask questions without getting nervous this was a sensitive subject.

"When Seliv was a baby, around six months old, they were both attacked by a Chimera. Her mother died in the attack before the guards could slay the beast," Leos responded in a choked voice. Dielare suddenly realized why he had taken this attack so hard, he had lost his wife and almost his daughter in the exact same way. He _almost_ pitied those guards, almost but not quite.

"Why don't you two go deal with the guards and I'll sit with Seliv. If she wakes I'll send a messenger to get you," Dielare told them. They both agreed knowing that he'd want to talk to her in private for a little bit. Eliz kissed him quickly before they left and Dielare walked over to Seliv's bed before conjuring a chair mentally preparing himself for the upcoming discussion.

_**(Break)**_

"I'm glad that he finally opened up and told us what happened, although I wish I could get rid of the images that I received from the memories I viewed," Leos said as they stalked towards the common room of the royal guards.

"That's understandable, from what he described I wouldn't want to see that either. I hope that Seliv is able to help him past that," Eliz responded, "Leos, wait a moment there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What's that," he responded warily.

"When Dielare goes home I am going with him," she told him in a determined voice.

"When did this come up," he asked intrigued.

"He asked me while we were at lunch today. I told him that I didn't know if I would be able to go, but after hearing that I don't want him going back alone. I am going back with him and there's nothing you can do to stop me," as she told him this her voice got more stern with each sentence.

"I never said I would try," he responded defensively, "I was just curious as to when it came up. You're not one known for your spontaneous decisions." His eyes were twinkling with mirth as he said this. "I'm actually going to encourage you to go with him. He needs you to go, and if the prophecy is to believed then Seliv and I are his ancestors otherwise I would suggest one of us going along as well."

"Thank you Leos," she said before hugging him. They both reminded themselves where they were going and began walking again. It didn't take much for Leos' previous anger to return at almost losing his daughter in the same way as losing his first love was very hard on him. When they reached the door they shoved the doors open so hard along with their anger making their magic help a bit the doors indented the walls a bit. The guards that were in the common room took one look at the two figures in the doorway and cowered in fear.

"Commander Pareker! Lieutenant Lanale! Front and center," Leos ordered in the coldest voice anyone had heard from the king ever. The two men in question wasted no time in rushing in front of the king and saluting. "What is your excuse for not keeping my daughter and Prince Zolegran in the restaurant?"

"They were out of the restaurant before we could react your highness," Pareker responded fearfully.

"Why were you not immediately outside then," Leos shouted.

"We couldn't get by the patrons of the establishment! More kept coming in off the street," Lanale said with a shaky voice.

"Why did you not just push them out of the way or order them to move so you could get out," Eliz yelled.

"We tried ordering them out of the way but the noise in the restaurant was deafening. They couldn't hear us over themselves! We tried pushing through but after Nene was stunned and we revived her the fight was over. Only at that point were we able to get outside," Pareker explained.

"If it was that loud in there you should have just blown a hole in the damn wall to get out there! My daughters life is more important than a little property damage! We easily could have repaired it afterwards," Leos shouted, "You are both forthwith stripped of your office and ordered to section 3, night duty. The rest of your regime will repeat the training regiment until I feel they are satisfactorily trained. They will also be psychologically evaluated to ensure that they are up to remaining on this detail." With that Leos and Eliz turned around and stalked out of the common room. They could see one of the royal messengers running towards them as if the devil was biting his arse only to skid to a stop almost falling on his face.

"Can I help you son," Leos asked kindly. He had always liked this messenger and always treated him kindly no matter his mood. The boy had lost his parents when he was a young boy and had become ward of the state so Leos had ensured him a place in the palace to work when he was old enough.

"Your highness," he panted, "Your daughter is awake."

"Thank you," Leos said before taking off.

"Shoge, why did it take so long to get to Leos and tell him that Seliv was _in_ the medical ward the first time," Eliz asked confused. She knew this boy as well and knew that when it was an errand for the king he ran as fast as humanly possible to get it complete.

"Delegate Farew had ordered the guards to not let _anyone_ into the council chambers this afternoon no matter what. I tried to tell them that it was an emergency, I even told them why I needed to get in, but they wouldn't let me in! It was like they physically weren't able to," Shoge responded mournfully. Whenever he failed to do something fast, and especially something at this magnitude, for Leos he felt like a failure.

"Don't feel guilty Shoge, you did your best. I'll bring this up to Leos and I know he won't blame you in the slightest," Eliz told him kindly before running after Leos herself.

A/N: Well, I didn't think this chapter would turn out that way! I thought I'd have to struggle a bit more with it, though I quite like how it turned out! I got quite a few ideas for the next chapter. Next chapter we'll be seeing what the Evil idiots are up to and the first real battle will happen. 2-3 chapters left in this part of the story before Harry is done in his time in Atlantis, hope everyone is enjoying it!

Review Responses:

Night-Owl123: Lol, glad you like it! I hope this is soon enough for you.

Shadowmonk: Glad you're enjoying it, and I hope this chapter holds to your expectations!

BreAkINgdARuLEs: Thanks.

Tanydwr: I know, I'm horrible to her aren't I? LOL! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

TuxedoMac: I'm glad that you liked how I did the boggart and the fight. Seliv had her stomach cut open by the tail of the chimera. Harry isn't going to do the potions training. I had thought about it, but since the war is effectively starting he won't have time to do it. I thought of another way to get that training in.

Wowsergirl: You're the only person that really voted so I'll be getting chapters out sooner on this story tho they'll generally be shorter than what I'd like. I hope you enjoy the story. As for Seliv, 'til the end of this section of the story she'll be in mourning but as she's an ancestor of Harry she obviously moves on and gets married, but we won't see it. Mostly because I suck at writing romance, lol! Mostly cause of my own love-life, lol. Hope you liked the chapter.

Kaaera: Lol, I'm glad to see that you're enjoying it so much.

Furnunculus: Glad to hear it.

Heala: Sorry, I missed your review when I went through to see if anyone voted. I'll be trying to update faster, but since you like the way things are going I'll make an attempt to make chapters longer while I'm at it. No promises though as I'm out of practice with making long chapters, but I'll give it my best shot.

Blackdragonofslytherin: Everyone is in shock right now so you'll just have to wait 'til next chapter to find that out. Hopefully I'll have that out in the next few days. I'm glad that you're lovin' it.

Telan: I'm glad that you think I did a good job of portraying Harry correctly. I'm doing my best. I hope you continue to like the story.

Thehappydementor: snort that is so weird to type, lol. A happy demetor, lol. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story, and I hope that you continue to enjoy it.

Shadow pheonx: It's a good idea, but I had this all worked out previously so Harry wasn't super powered. I had another of those stories and while when he goes back to his time he'll be really strong compared to normal wizards and witches in Atlantis he's not. I'm only going off the colors red, green, white, and blue though. Those four mixed together don't make black, and if you remember from chapter # when someone has a second element it is normally represented in their hair color as it is in Eliz. If there was a third then it would be represented in maybe a second eye color, but nobody can have all three. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Athenakitty: They exist in that time, eventually, oh yeah, pervert! LOL! Seliv will eventually move on and get married to someone, but we won't see it. Just out of curiosity, what do you do with your days? I have absolutely no life and spend most of my time reading stories yet every time I read a new one I usually see you've read it already, lol.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: Well, by my estimates I have 1-2 chapters left after this one before part 2 in this trilogy. We'll just have to see how this chapter goes. I hope ya'll are enjoying this story, the reviews have been great, thanks everyone.

Chapter 11: The Fog Of War

Over the next couple of months Dielare and Seliv spent a lot of time together. While she was recuperating and retraining her body they were discussing the experiences they both had as a child.

_Flashback_

_Eliz and Leos had just left to have a 'word' with the Royal Guards about their conduct that day, or rather, the lack thereof, and Dielare was sitting patiently waiting for Seliv to wake up trying to figure out how to broach such a delicate topic. _Just come out and ask,_ his mind grumbled. _Oh sure, I'll just say 'Hey Seliv, I heard you were beaten as a kid too, wanna have a pity party with me?' I think not,_ he argued with himself. _Note to self, arguing with your own mind is a sure sign of madness._ Just as that thought flew through his mind he noticed that Seliv was stirring and his breath caught in his chest as he still had not figured out how to say what he wanted to._

"_How are you feeling," he asked once he saw her eyes open and he regained his ability to speak._

"_Like a gorilla decided it was a good idea to play the congas on my kidneys," she joked. They both laughed lightly as the tension seemed to ease from the room._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't save Zolegran," he began before she interrupted._

"_It wasn't your fault," she told him as forcefully as she could, "We knew what we were getting into when we decided to help, and I know that he wouldn't be blaming you. I know I don't blame you in the slightest."_

"_Still, I feel responsible. I should have realized that you two were there," again she interrupted before he continued._

"_There are a million 'what ifs' whenever something bad happens, you can't let yourself fall into that trap Dielare. It wasn't your fault," she scolded broking no room for argument. He just nodded knowing that she wasn't going to take no for an answer._

"_Seliv…can I ask you about something?"_

"_Of course you can Dielare, you know you don't have to be afraid to ask a question. I thought we got you past that," she told him concerned._

"_Well, this is kind of a sensitive topic. Your father…he told me about…he said that…he said that you were abused when you were little," he told her, his voice getting quieter with each word until she had to strain to hear him. She had a pretty good idea of where this was going so she just nodded her head urging him to continue. Seeing that she wasn't angry by the topic he felt a little more secure, not much, but a little so he continued in a stronger voice, "Before you woke up I told him and Eliz what happened when I was little and he said that your step-mom did a lot of the same things to you before he banished her."_

"_What did your Aunt and Uncle do to you Dielare," she asked though she already knew. She knew that he needed to voice it out loud to someone who could understand and not pity him for it. She knew that it would take quite a few of these talks before he would begin to heal from those wounds but she vowed to Deus himself that she would do everything in her power to make sure he understood he wasn't at fault for what happened._

_End Flashback_

Over the time the Seliv was recuperating he told her in much more detail than he had ever told anyone ever before what happened to him. He told her about every name they called him, of every way they said they should have disposed of him, of every way they beat him, of his starvation, of his cramped quarters, of his endless labor, of the lies they spread about him. She in turn told him about what her step-mother did to her, and Leos was quite correct when he told Dielare that there were correlations in the way they were treated. Seliv was often told she was a burden on the family, and that she should have been sent off into the wild as a child or that she should have died with her mother. Seliv was quite often beaten by her only to threatened into silence if she ever dared utter a word about it to anyone. She was starved for days on end while her father was out defending the kingdom and forced to clean the waste of her step-mother who would purposely not use the lou. As the princess could not be seen by anyone doing manual labor she was only forced to do it in the queens chambers, but the queen made sure that there was plenty there for her to do. Dielare found that talking about his experiences was helping, and Seliv was able to help him get over the majority of what he went through. He no longer felt that he would always be unloved, though he still had a hard time trusting. He could ask questions easily now and no longer flinched when around someone who was angry which was a blessing as they were now in a war.

_**(Break)**_

An official declaration of war had been delivered to the castle the day before Seliv had been proclaimed in full health. The entire message was the head of Seliv's mother showing that it had been no accident. It had been preserved through the years so it could be sent when the forces of darkness were ready. Leos was so incensed when he received this that he declared Monarch Rule into effect. This law was old and rarely used since the times of old. The law basically said that, until revoked, the council was dispersed and the King or Queen held all the power. The only stipulation to this law was that it could only be invoked by a Phoenix descendant in a time of war, but most of the population did not know that only the Phoenix descendant could do it. They knew that it could only be done in war-time though, which brought a frenzy to the population to Atlantis. Leos ordered the recruitment to any loyal man or woman who was willing to fight for the light side in this war to be trained and inducted into the Guard.

Once Seliv had been healed and Dielare was feeling quite a bit more sociable, Leos began training him in his animagus transformation. Dielare had asked why Eliz hadn't trained him in this or Seliv seeing as how Leos _is_ the King and obviously has a lot to do especially now that they are in war-time and Leos had to sit him down and explain a few things.

_Flashback_

"_First off, the reason Eliz didn't train you in this is because she wasn't sure that you were an animagi until the day that Seliv was injured. She said that once you had disposed of the chimeras and manticores that you transformed into a phoenix and transported Seliv to the medical ward," Leos explained, "As for Seliv, well, in our line the phoenix transformation is slightly different from male to female. Granted, both are phoenixes, but females are able to change almost instinctually so she wouldn't have been much of a help to you. Us men have to do it the hard way." Leos chuckled a bit when he said this and Dielare cracked a grin._

"_I s'pose that's natures way of trying to make up for them being the ones that have to give birth, I think we get the better end of the deal," Dielare pronounced before his face lost all color._

"_I quite agree Dielare," Leos told him before turning around to see why Dielare went pale. "Hello my daughter. Hello Eliz," he said hesitantly, "Is there anything that we can help you with?"_

_End Flashback_

Needless to say both Dielare and Leos were walking with a limp for the rest of the day after that episode and they had taken to casting a privacy ward whenever they were having a discussion of this nature so as not to repeat the same mistake. While learning the theory behind the transformation Leos explained to Dielare that every now and then when the line becomes somewhat diluted the forms of the line with vary from that of a phoenix but will remain light creatures. Generally they will be that of a Royal Stag, any kind of wolf (excluding the werewolf variety of course), or various kinds of eagles, even an odd lion or two. Male descendants generally end up sticking to the Royal Stag form if they are not a phoenix, but the females are pretty evenly spread between the wolves and the eagles. When the line becomes diluted two _very_ distant heirs, so distant they are not even considered related, are drawn together. Though one of the two tends to fight it for the first half they eventually give up. The first offspring produced by the pair has the phoenix ability and is the rightful heir. It usually takes 1,000 years for the line to dilute to that point though.

It took Dielare a month to reach the point where he was able to transform for the first time willingly, and when that happened every doubt that he was the heir was thrown out the window for on his back was a mark only seen three times in recorded history. It was the mark of the Phoenix Lord showing that not only was he the heir, but that he was the beginning of the cycle for the phoenix line. The mark took up the majority of his back and showed an emerald green phoenix with an ivory colored beak and golden eyes. The plumage of the phoenix was mostly the emerald green, but it had a few feathers white as snow mixed into it's wings and tail feathers. The phoenix was in the familiar pose of a phoenix rising from flames except instead of red and orange flames these were navy and pale blue flames. It was a site to behold.

"My goodness," Leos exclaimed, "I though both Eliz and I had been seeing things when we saw you transform but there is no trickery about this. You are a Phoenix Lord," he nearly yelled.

"Um, other than having royal seed, what's the big deal," Dielare asked unsure of why Leos looked like he was going to pass out.

"Most of our line is unable to understand the song of the phoenix when they are in their human form, but as a Phoenix Lord you will be able to understand it and speak it. They won't necessarily listen to you, but you have a better chance of getting phoenix allies than anyone else," Leos explained, "Also, your normal tears have a small amount of healing properties while your tears in phoenix form are the most potent healing potion on Earth."

"That's cool," Dielare grinned, "I guess I should start practicing this a lot more."

"That you should Dielare, that you should. I had been wondering why your dormitory door had never been decorated, I guess now we know."

"What do you mean," Dielare asked.

"It was rumored long ago that when a Phoenix Lord first transforms the door to his rooms takes on the mark, until then the door remains plain," Leos told him.

"So everyone is going to make a big deal over this," Dielare asked disheartened, "Can we cast a concealing charm on it?"

"I suppose we could," Leos responded thoughtfully, "It would not do well to have it known that the Phoenix Lord was residing in the castle at this time as it is not time for a new one to be born."

"Thank the gods," Dielare muttered.

_**(Break)**_

One of Leos' spies had heard from a Dark Wizard that on October the 31st there would be an full attack on the castle with the hopes of completely destroying the line of the phoenix and taking over. Leos called the council together and declared them his war council to help him plan for the inevitable attack (I'm just evil aren't I? LOL!). They brought in experts in the field of Dark Magic in the hopes of raising defenses to counter anything that the Dark Lord Darice might throw at them, but they were not stupid enough to think they would get through this without casualties. While the planning was going on Dielare and Eliz were training the new recruits as best as they could in battle magic and defense spells as Dielare had an apt for this subject he was able to help. While they were not teaching they were spending as much time together as they could getting to know each other better, and learn as much as possible. They knew that there was a possibility that either of them might not survive this war, but they didn't want to consider that possibility. They planned for the future, discussing what they would do when they reached Dielare's home.

Finally it was the day of the attack, the traps had been laid and the troops assembled. While 60 of them were not trained up to a professional level they were hopefully trained well enough to survive the oncoming battle. As the sun set and the moon rose into the sky Dielare and Eliz took their positions in front of the castle gates each conjuring their Earth staff preparing for what was going to be the toughest battle of their lives. Each and every soldier waited on baited breath for the forces they knew were coming to show themselves and they were shaking with anticipation. Fortunately, Leos was able to slip Seliv a sleeping draught and put wards on her room so she wouldn't be able to get out and join the battle. Should he fall she would need to rule in his stead. As the air got unnaturally cold Dielare and Eliz shared a look and a quick kiss before jumping into action and summoning their patroni, this action immediately signaled the start of the battled which would claim many lives on both sides.

As the Dementors were driven off by the thousands of patroni that were sent by the fighters guarding the castle there were pops ranging all over in front of them indicating the arrival of mass portkeys. They hadn't yet developed a portkey that was safe enough for human transportation, but animals and materials were safe to transport this way, well, animals only if you didn't care if you lost a few on the way. What they saw in front of them cause more than a few to consider running, and even one or two of the veteran guards wet themselves. There were no less then 20 chimeras, 10 manticores, 5 nundus, 5 graphorns, and one of each kind of dragon (Antipodean Opaleye, Atlantian Spiked-Tail, Chinese Fireball, Common Welsh Green, Hebridean Black, Hungarian Horntail, Norwegian Ridgeback, Peruvian Vipertooth, Romanian Longhorn, Sweedish Short-Snout, and a Ukranian Ironbelly). Which meant they had 50 different creatures to face _on top of_ battling the Dark Wizards. Luckily the spy, that only Leos got information from and didn't share, informed him that the Dark Wizards only were bringing 50 of their own number tonight, but Darice was coming as well. He was a formidable adversary and would not easily be defeated. Once the shock had worn off all of the fighters opened up with everything they had in the hopes of surviving the night.

While the nundus where attacking the east end of the castle, and the graphorns the west, mercilessly killing any who were foolish enough to attempt to get in their way, Dielare and Eliz were doing their best to try and herd the chimeras into a single area so they could repeat what Dielare did in the town to take out the chimeras. Unfortunately it wasn't working out as planned. While the fighting was taking place on the ground a flock of phoenixes immerged from the forest on the grounds to the south of the castle driving away the dragons with their song whom could not bear to hear so many phoenixes singing at once. The song had a rejuvenating effect on the troops on the ground and they fought with a renewed spirit doing their best. Once the Halks(so named for Lt. Halk, if you can name the movie I'll tell you one thing you want to know about the future plot, within reason) noticed that the dragons had fled they landed their brooms and began their own attacks hoping to quickly wrap up this battle. They knew that there would be people waiting, Cornil had informed them of this, thus the reason for all the dark creatures.

A few of the troops near Dielare and Eliz realized what the were attempting to do and began banishing all the chimeras they could see towards a single location letting both of them prepare their magik for the spell that would open the chasm to swallow the beasts. Once that was accomplished Dielare and Eliz shared a look that almost appeared to be silent conversation before they opened up with everything they had on the Dark Wizards. When Darice saw that his forces were being beaten he took off to fight another day knowing to stay would be suicide seeing the fire in Dielare's eyes. They spared no one in front of them, and while they didn't use Dark Magic, the amount of power they were putting into their stunning spells was nearly, if not, lethal. A small portion of the remaining fighters left helped them while every Elemental used their magic on the remaining dark creatures in the hopes of destroying them. Some were burned to a crisp, some sucked into tornadoes and thrown, some encased in a permanent block of ice, and some were swallowed into chasms like the chimeras.

The next few days was dedicated to cleanup and cataloging the dead, when they came across one of them they were thoroughly surprised. Cornil Farew was lying dead, cloaked in the robes of a Dark Wizard. It seemed that he was one of the unfortunate ones that didn't survive a stunner from either Dielare or Eliz. When his family was notified of his crimes they were grief stricken that someone of their flesh and blood would help ruin so many innocent lives. They petitioned the King for an official change of name to Malfoy.

_**(Break)**_

"Brother, the time is drawing near for you to return Harry home," Destiny said as she materialized next to Timeus.

"I know sister. I just hope that this is enough training for him, because what he has to face when he returns is a lot worse than this," Timeus responded.

"The war was not meant to begin so quickly, but there is nothing we can do about it now. Harry will need further training before he can return home," she told him.

"Where do you suggest I send him," he asked.

"Near his own time so that he will be able to get training in potions. Maybe in the time of Grindewald, or the first rise of Voldemort," she suggested.

"Do you think it wise to place him so close to his relatives? If I place him within the first rise of Voldemort he will be with his parents," Timeus pointed out.

"Do what you think is best, but he needs the training," she responded before disappearing.

"As if I really have a choice," he grumbled to himself, "You already know where I'm going to send him. Why you never give me a straight answer is beyond me."

A/N: Sorry about that last bit, I just thought it'd be funny if the first of the Malfoy family were firmly on the light side. Well, next chapter will probably be the last chapter in this portion of the story, and then I'll start work on the next. No idea on the title yet so if anyone has any ideas feel free to give 'em as I'm sure you know what's going on by that last bit. Thought I'd give ya'll a teaser as to what's gonna happen, lol.

Review responses:

Uten: The Dark PTA, hmm, has a nice ring to it, LMAO. I can't answer any of your questions really cause it'd give too much away, if you know the answer to the question I posed in the chapter I'll tell you though, I'll email you the answer so you don't have to wait for the next chapter as it'll be answered next chapter anyway. Well, I guess I can answer the romance question. Yes, Harry and Eliz are hookin' up, but it'll be more in the background cause I can't write romance to save my life, nor can I hold a relationship. :Grins: I'm glad you liked how I wrote things out. I know I moved the healing process along rather quickly in this chapter, but I kinda had to so I could get this chapter out and progress the story how I wanted to. I hope you liked the chapter!

Makotochi: Thank you.

Athenakitty: Not long, very, Seliv, he didn't get scolded rather he scolded someone, maybe, Cornil's heart stopped and his boss will die in an unnatural way.

Lady Phoenix Slytherin: Thank you, I hope this is soon enough.

Shitza: I'm glad you're enjoying it. I don't plan on abandoning this story again. I'm gonna finish it this time around.

Thanach: Yes they were, I didn't answer it in this chapter like I thought I would. Basically Cornil placed them under an early version of the Imperious. They were given a truth potion and testified that a Dark Wizard (they don't know who) stunned them and then cast it on them. I'm glad you like the story.

TuxedoMac: I asked people to vote on whether they wanted me to stay at shorter chapters and update more often or longer waits and try to make longer chapters. If I'm not trying to make long chapters I can get more out. I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter and like how I set things up. Things are going to get quite a bit more complicated for those two before the end so just sit back and enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: Here's the final chapter of this first story in this series. I hope you've all enjoyed this story thus far. Once I'm done with this story I'm taking a little break to finish revising Founders and Dragons and post Master Dragon Sorcerer along with revising it as well. Once that's done I'll begin on the sequel. It'll give me plenty of time to figure out a few things that I want to get done. The second story isn't going to be long at all. It's mainly a short interlude so Harry can learn potions. I'll probably be at most 5-6 chapters long. Oh, and as for the trivia question from the last chapter, a Halk, was named from Lt. Steven Halk from Good Morning Vietnam. A great movie starring Robin Williams. I suggest you all see it, it's a classic, lol. I might do some more trivia in later chapters. Anywho, on with the finale!

Chapter 12: Of Battles, Summonings, And Of Good-Byes

The six previous months had been more difficult on the inhabitants of Atlantis than any times in their memory. Dark times were upon them, and they didn't know whom they could trust and whom they couldn't. Attacks were happening weekly, and while the newly formed Order of the Phoenix was doing their best to hold them at bay the death toll was still quite high. Each side was losing fighters left and right, and while recruitments on both side were going strong Lord Darice was gaining more followers through fear than King Leos was. The rate of training was getting higher as the trainers were getting more proficient at training the warriors at a faster pace to a higher level.

Whenever Dielare was not aiding in the training of the newest recruits or participating in defending against the latest of attacks he was always found in the Royal Library of Atlantis. Over the last month he had begun to get the feeling that his time was beginning to grow short and he knew for a fact that this library did not exist in his time so he spent every waking moment in the library. Despite Madame Roselaray's wishes, he would sneak out of the Medical Ward the moment his injuries were healed without rest or a final check-up to make sure that he was truly fine. He only slept a few hours every few days, and have even taken to bringing the Knalor Samiz to the library so he could just ingest the books instead of straight reading them. In his haste it never crossed his mind that he could simply begin to copy the books down, since some of the spells in the books were so complex that it would take weeks to get right, but he wasn't trying to _learn_ them, no, just remember them. His intuition told him that one day this library would need to be re-established and that he would need to aide in that process so he was doing everything he could. Unfortunately, something that nobody ever realized, because _normal_ people never used the knowledge summoner so much for so long, whenever he would continuously use it throughout a single night he would be nearly crippled with a migraine the next day while his mind assimilated the knowledge the next day. Nor did anyone know how addicting that it could be to a person if they used it so much. Dielare looked at it like someone might view smoking back in his own time, it's not something that's healthy to start, it's incredibly hard to quit, and if you go for so long without doing it you're in quite a bad mood. In the end it took Eliz slipping a sleeping potion into one of his _very_ few meals to get him away from the library and into a bed so she could do something about it. Once he was out of there she made up her mind to go talk to Leos.

"Hello Eliz," he called when he saw her enter the chambers. He could tell something was wrong, even with how worn out he was he was still worried about her. Seliv had been kept safe lately so he wasn't worried about her. She wasn't locked up in her room unless their was a battle raging somewhere and his best guards were around her at all times making sure she didn't take off.

"Hello Leos, how are the plans coming," she asked hoping that the spies they had in Darice's camp were safe and had brought them more information.

"I'm afraid we're still waiting for more information from my sources, if they miss another check in then we'll have to assume the worst," Leos replied mournfully. He had hated asking people to spy on the enemy, but knew that the information was vital and that he couldn't set up a defense without that information. The fact that the people whom he had asked to risk their lives might have actually lost their lives was weighing heavily on his heart.

"Let us hope that they are safe," she replied, "Leos, is there anyway you can spare me five to ten of your scribes?"

"It may be possible, why do you ask," he asked curious as to why she would need a scribe. Eliz was a warrior therefore generally stayed as far away from the paper-pushing scribes as she possibly could. Their ideas of fun were most of the time too far apart for the two types to get a long for long.

"I want to have them copy the library, magically of course, but if we don't I'm afraid we're going to lose Dielare. Tell me, have you seen him lately," she asked curious as to if Leos had seen how far his health had deteriorated.

"No I haven't, what's wrong with him," Leos asked concerned.

"When he isn't helping train or in a battle he is holed up in the library reading and using the Knalor Samiz. He's addicted to it now, which I didn't know was possible. He barely sleeps, and eats even less. He's as pale as a ghost and the only color on his face is the dark rings under his eyes. I would put money on being able to count each of his ribs if you took off his shirt," she told him. Leos could only gasp at her description, because he had heard that Dielare was spending an absurd amount of time in the library but not _that_ much!

"Why was he there so much," was all he could think to ask.

"I can only surmise that he feels he'll be returning soon and if my guess is correct the knowledge contained in that library doesn't last that long. He doesn't want all of that knowledge lost," Eliz replied. Leos silently agreed with her assessment before agreeing to send 10 scribes to copy the library, shrink the copies, and place them in an enchanted trunk inside Dielare's quarters.

"Watch over him Eliz, he needs you more than you know," was all Leos told her before going back to the plans that he had been staring at when she had walked in.

_**(Break)**_

"Darice," a cold female voice called out.

"Yes my lady," Darice replied going to his knee.

"Make sure my troops are ready for the final assault. We attack tomorrow, and tell those other fools to hurry up! I want every body ready for the assault," she hissed.

"Yes my queen," he replied quite frightened of her anger. While she wasn't as powerful magically as he was, her animagus form could take care of him in a heartbeat. Like the royal family, her family all shared the same animal, which happened to be the most dangerous beast alive, the nundu.

"Be gone, and make sure everything is ready," she said while dismissing him with her hand. He bowed out nearly running as soon as he was able too. As soon as he was out of the room Lady Nundu began to cackle a high-pitched evil laugh that would have sent shivers down the most brave soul's spine. "Soon Leos, I will have the revenge that I promised you so long ago, soon!"

_**(Break)**_

_Several hours later_

Dielare woke up to the smells of a delicious supper and a tray being placed on his lap, and when he opened his eyes he saw Eliz looking down on him in concern. He smiled up at her taking her hand before beckoning her to sit next to him.

"Thank you Eliz," he told her before kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome Dielare, I've been worried about you for quite some time now. I hardly see you eat or sleep, and that's why I'm forbidding you going to the library until your health has returned," before he could respond she silenced him by putting her finger on his lips, "I did not say that your quest was futile. I only meant that you went about it the wrong way, you could have asked Leos to have the library copied for you, or you could have asked me if it could have been done. Instead you nearly drove yourself to an early grave attempting to learn the entire library inside of a month which is not a possibility." Dielare had the good grace to look sheepish while she was scolding him, and when he looked up into her eyes he only saw love and care for his well-being.

"Thank you Eliz, for everything," he told her honestly.

"You are more than welcome Dielare, and just so you don't worry about it Leos is sending ten of his scribes to copy the library for you. When they are done the books will be put in an enchanted trunk that will be placed in your dormitory."

"Just out of curiosity, where am I," he asked not recognizing the bedroom he was in.

"You are in my personal quarters. When I slipped that potion into your lunch I brought you here so I would know if you woke up and tried to sneak out. I had Roselaray combine a sleeping potion with a variation on the strengthening potion. It's an old combination, but I know that any day now we could be fighting the final battle and if you are in a potion induced slumber with no energy then we have no hope. Luckily this combination allows you to regain all your energy that you have lost lately and only keeps you asleep for a few hours. Once you finish with supper though you're getting more sleep, and no arguments mister," she told him with a serious face. He just nodded before holding her hand and digging into the delicious feast she had brought for him. By the time he had finished he was definitely tired, he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Eliz laid him down, attempting to tuck him in, but when she went to hug him he wouldn't release her and he fell asleep like that. Unwilling to wake him up she kicked off her boots and laid down next to him before falling asleep never having been more comfortable in her life.

_**(Break)**_

_In the Dark Castle of the Underworld_

(Quick A/N: The longer Dielare has been in the past, the longer the gods have been affected. Since even they cannot know the future, except Fate and Destiny and Timeus, they have basically reverted to how they were living when Atlantis was around. Otherwise they would know all that would happen and they could prevent it all.)

"Tenebrae darling," Lady Nyx called sternly.

"Yes dear," he replied knowing not to challenge his wife. He may be older, but she was not one to cross.

"Tomorrow I'm going to be catching up with Athena, can you make sure our children don't interrupt like they did last time? It's been half a century since Athena and I have had a day where we could just catch up," she told him in a tone of voice that said if he didn't agree he would regret it for at least a millennia.

"Yes honey, I will keep the children at bay tomorrow, but you know I can't control Destiny, Fate, or Timeus if they decide to interrupt."

"What makes you say that," she asked accusingly.

"Just a hunch. Remember when Deus and I had lunch not too long ago," he waited for her nod, "He told me that Destiny is meddling in affairs on earth and that she had Timeus send a mortal back from 6,000 years in the future until now," Tenebrae replied.

"Not that blasted prophecy of hers is it," Lady Nyx said dropping her normal act in lieu of showing how weary she was, "Do you honestly think a mortal is strong enough to summon me?"

"I do not know my love, but just be prepared should it happen," he told her before giving her a heartfelt hug and kiss.

"Well, if he summons me any day but tomorrow he'll be fine, but if it's tomorrow he's in for it," she swore. Tenebrae felt sorry for the young man as he had a feeling that it would definitely be happening tomorrow. He had felt the dark energies building over the past few days, and while he was concerned he knew that he needed to let things on the mortal realm come to a head on their own.

_**(Break)**_

In the early hours of the morning the members of the Order of the Phoenix were finally getting some well deserved rest as they attempted to drive the weariness from their bones and finish healing from the battle that had taken place not more than a week ago now. Unfortunately for them the Dark Wizards hadn't actually fought but had used Dark Creatures to do the fighting so they didn't get injured in the battle that ensued, but that didn't mean that the Light side lost the battle, but they lost many a good fighters in that battle. Once they had all been healed they had been put through a refresher training course that was even more draining than the battles that they fought, the purpose was to try and increase their endurance in the battles so they wouldn't lose more of their fighters, but unfortunately for them, they picked the worst day to end it because at that very moment the Dark Army of Lady Nundu was approaching from the North. While they were still hours away from the castle they weren't far enough away. They would arrive shortly after sunrise which would mean that all the fighters would be up before their bodies had enough rest to be of any true use to them. The only ones spared the intensive training were the guards that had watch tower duty on the edges of the palace lawn.

In Eliz's room Dielare woke up with a feeling of dread in his stomach, but also of purpose. The same feeling he had when Timeus sent him back had made itself known again and he had no idea what to make of it. He looked over and noticed that Eliz was lying next to him and he couldn't help by smile at the frown that marred her face when he had moved due to the loss of his presence. He knew that they would be together as long as they were both alive, and he knew that he loved her with all of his heart. Getting up he headed for where he assumed the bathroom was and began to try and figure out why he had the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach but by the end of the shower he still had not figured anything out. Summoning his battle robes, just in case, he quickly dressed and proceeded to call for breakfast so he could pay Eliz back for what she did for him the previous night. No sooner than they had finished breakfast and she had gotten out of the shower than the siren sounded throughout the palace. They shared a look before running out of the door towards what they hoped was a false alarm, a prank, anything but what both of their guts were telling them was the final battle. When they reached the entrance hall of the palace they saw that it was _not_ a prank, nor was this a small attack like what they were used to. The 300 fighters that perpetually stayed in the castle poured out of the entrance hall lining up preparing to face off against what appeared to be an army of 500 Dark Wizards, but appearances can be deceiving. For no sooner than they had lined up than no less than 5,000 zombies appeared in the fore of the Dark Wizards ready to kill every single person in their path for food. Dielare could see the Necromancers that were controlling them being shielded by Darice and a few other Dark Wizards. When he looked again there appeared to be another person who was standing _behind_ the Necromancers as if being shielded by them. He could only guess that this person was the real enemy and had been the person pulling the strings on Darice.

With no further warning the battle started in earnest, but Dielare didn't move a muscle. He just stood there in veritable shock as he tried to comprehend how 300 men and women could defeat 5,500 enemies of whom most of which were already dead.

_**(Break)**_

_In the Light Castle of Heaven_

"Really Nyx, Deus and I are about this close from just asking if we can stay with you," as she said this she held her thumb and forefinger of her right hand half an inch apart.

"Are they really that bad," Nyx asked Athena.

"Bad? At least your children think for themselves! Only Minnie really thinks for herself up here! The rest just say they're better because they are 'Light' and then when your kids aren't around they come ask us for help at every turn," Athena said with a sigh, "Sometimes I wish we wouldn't have spoiled them so much."

"It has nothing to do with _you_ spoiling them Athena, it's all to do with mortals! The mortals all leave gifts and praise your children higher than you two," Nyx replied trying to soothe her friend.

_**(Break)**_

As Dielare watched the battle rage he suddenly knew what it was that he needed to do. The feeling that was in his gut, the feeling that he had had since he had first woken up that morning, he needed to embrace that feeling and listen to it. He needed to let his instincts take over and do what needed to be done or all hope was lost and the Light side would fail. He fell into a trance and began to chant in rapid elvish to the surprise of Eliz who hadn't left his side and had been protecting him while trying to get his attention and get him into the battle. (I'm not good at Elvish, so this'll be English, if anyone wants to translate it for me I'd be grateful.)

_(In this hour of Darkness)_

_(With this absence of Light)_

_(I call upon you, the great Mother.)_

_(I summon you, the Queen of Darkness)_

_(I bid you Lady Nyx to hear my plea)_

_(I bid you to come forth)_

_(I ask for your aide to stave the Darkness)_

_(I DIELARE SAMIZ, LORD PHOENIX, SUMMON YOU!)_

_(I SUMMON THE QUEEN OF ALL DARKNESS, LADY NYX!)_

When he had finished his chant there was a bright flash of light in front of him and an enraged deity standing there.

"What is the meaning of this," Nyx shouted while Dielare and Eliz took a knee bowing to her.

"I apologize if I have offended you Queen of Darkness," Dielare replied shakily, "I was only following my instinct and had no idea what I was going to say until I had said it."

"Why have you summoned my mortal," she asked seething.

"If I hadn't the future would be ruined. We are outnumbered. Our enemy has brought no less than 5,000 zombies and the living enemies outnumbered us by over half _before_ the battle started," Dielare replied now fearing for his life. Nyx turned around to survey the battle field and saw the Necromancers being protected by a very dark shield that shouldn't be known to anyone in this realm, nor should anyone be able to perform it. She quickly surmised the situation and took the lives of the Necromancers which in turn forced the zombies to fall. She gave an energy boost to all the fighters on the side of the Light to even out the playing field somewhat as the numbers were quite a bit more even at this point due to the zombies not really caring who they attacked. It was then that she noticed that the woman standing at the very back of the battle was wearing one of _her_ necklaces. She immediately realized how they had been able to create that shield and summoned her necklace before banishing the woman's soul to the darkest realms of hell where the forms of torture were so gruesome that not even her husband could oversee them more than once ever other century, and even then he only went for about 5 minutes.

"There, the zombies and Necromancers are taken care of, and their leader is no more. You should be able to handle it on your own, but so help me, if you call me again I will create a new realm to hell that not even my husband will want to make periodic checks on," she threatened. Dielare could only nod feeling he had gotten extremely lucky with this.

"Thank you for your help Lady," Dielare said with his head bowed.

"You're welcome child," she said finally, whether she would admit it or not she kind of liked the kid. There was just something about him that made her like him and she couldn't tell what it was even though she was practically omniscient. "Now, finish this battle up, you shouldn't have any problem with it," she told him before disappearing in a flash of light. Due to Lady Nyx's intervention the battle was over quite quickly from there. The Light side was full of energy while the Dark Wizards were disorganized and had been worn down by the battle thus far. Within the next 15 minutes the battle was wrapped up and the clean-up had begun. The downside was due to the zombies the Light side still lost a vast majority of their fighters, and throughout the war the death toll had reached the thousands. It was a day of celebrations and of mourning. People could finally breath easier, but they could also mourn the dead in peace. There was not one family that was untouched by the war, and that day, April 1st, was proclaimed a holiday to respect those that had given their lives in the war against the dark.

A week after the final battle had ended, and Dielare was proclaimed back to full health and released from the Medical Ward he saw a familiar face waiting for him in the corridor.

"Timeus you old dog," he said as he walked up.

"Hello Harry," Timeus replied with a chuckle.

"Is it time," Harry asked.

"Yes it is, but I'll give you time to say goodbye and gather your things. You'll need to grab that trunk in the very least from your dormitory so you can re-establish the fascinating library," Timeus told him.

"Alright, where should I meet you and when," Harry asked.

"Meet me in the entrance hall in the morning. I have a feeling that tonight there will be a farewell party for you and I wouldn't be able to drag you away from it if I wanted to," Timeus responded with a snicker.

"You're probably right, oh, and I would like to thank you for sending me here in the first place. It did more good than I originally thought it would," Harry said sincerely.

"You are quite welcome young man," Timeus told him before shooing him away smiling at Harry's retreating form. Harry immediately tracked down Eliz, Seliv, and Leos who were sitting in Seliv's chambers sharing a laugh over something he couldn't tell, but it probably had something to do with him.

"You're not laughing at me are you," he asked with a smile.

"Of course not," Eliz said grinning mischievously before noticing the look in his eyes, "It's time isn't it?"

"Time? Time for what," Seliv asked forgetting herself for a minute.

"It's time for me to return to where I came from," Harry told them. Eliz stood next to him before socking him in the shoulder.

"If you think you're going anywhere without me you're sorely mistaken," she informed him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied. They heard Seliv gasp, as she hadn't been able to be around them as much since the attacks had begun in earnest as the guards wouldn't allow it, so she didn't know how serious their relationship had gotten.

"When must you depart," Leos asked sadly.

"In the morning, until then we have time to pack and spend the evening together one last time," he replied.

"I shall arrange a farewell feast," Leos replied, and before Harry could say no he continued, "Don't even think about saying that you don't need one. You are a part of our family and we will send you off properly. No arguments young man." Everyone in the room, save Harry, snickered at this, Harry just scowled for a moment before smiling at being called family and agreed reluctantly to the feast.

"We need to pack, but we will meet you this afternoon in here. Leos, is there any way that you would be able to have your Potions Masters put plenty of ingredients in an enchanted trunk like the books of the library," Harry asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem, but why? You haven't been trained in potions," Leos asked.

"I haven't yet, but I plan on learning how to brew potions soon. I couldn't because of the war and I want to be able to brew the potions that are in the books from the library and if some of the ingredients are no longer around I won't be able to do some of them," Harry pointed out. Leos conceded this point and agreed to have them put enough supplies in the trunk as well as having the royal gardeners make one of the compartments a green house as the trunk was a multi-compartment trunk that could be expanded to quite a size on the inside. The first compartment was made to fit his clothes for when he left, the second was made to accommodate a small flat should he need to live out of it, the third was a replica of the royal library, the fourth was now going to be a potions chamber with supplies, the fifth was going to be a greenhouse, and the sixth was going to be an armory. Harry had already taken care of gathering the weapons that he wanted to place in there he just needed to charm the compartment to size and decorate it. It had been one of the charms he learned when he was studying all the books in the library and when the trunk was dropped off with the library books in it he immediately tested it out by adding the additional three compartments and spelling one of them bigger. He still hadn't figured out what he wanted the other two for but had a shrewd idea. The remainder of the night was filled with laughter, eating, drinking, and dancing as people throughout the kingdom came to wish 'Dielare' farewell and a good journey. The next morning was filled with tearful goodbyes between Seliv, Eliz, and Harry, while Leos remained stoic but Harry could tell this was affecting him as well. They parted a little ways from the entrance hall as Seliv and Leos couldn't bear to watch them actually leave the castle to never return.

"Ah good Harry, right on time," Timeus called out, "Is she coming to bid you goodbye?"

"No Timeus, Eliz is coming with me," Harry said with a look that said 'no arguments'.

"You and Destiny are too much alike," Timeus grumbled, "Alright, alright. I know better than to argue with you. You're too stubborn, and besides, I have a feeling Destiny knew about this and just neglected to tell me."

"Eliz, this cranky old man is Timeus, otherwise known as the God of Time," Harry introduced her.

"I'm honored to meet you sir," she curtsied with difficulty.

"Don't call me sir," he remarked with a shiver, "Just call me Timeus. Now you young whippersnappers, let's get you out of here." As soon as he finished saying that they were shrouded in ether once again. "Oh and Harry, there was a change in plans, you aren't going straight home, but this time you won't have to take part in a war. You were supposed to be able to study potions here before the war began, but that never happened so I'm sending you to a time right before your own so you are able to study. Contact Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and tell him that you were home-schooled but they neglected your potions study. He'll be suspicious, but all you'll have to do is converse with his familiar Fawkes to earn his trust as a phoenix will not converse with someone dark."

"Alright, shall we go," he asked patting his pockets to make sure he had both of their trunks in his pocket. "Oh, before I forget, where you dropping us off? Not in a place like the Forbidden Meadows I hope."

"No, I'll drop you into a town called Hogsmeade, and since you've done this before you'll remain awake though Eliz will pass out. I suggest getting a room at the Three Broomsticks until she has come to before you make your way to the school," Timeus told them. They both nodded their heads in ascent before Timeus said the spell to send them to 1974.

A/N: Well, that wraps up Of Gods and Mortals, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll probably get around to the next story which has the tentative title 'Of Potions and Parents' in two weeks while I work on finishing up the revisions on Founders and Dragons and get Master Dragon Sorcerer posted and revised. It shouldn't take too long to get that done as both stories are complete I just have to read through and change a few things that I don't like on them. Thanks for the great support on this story! I just noticed yesterday that I didn't do anything with the Wmail, oh well, I was getting complaints about it anyway. It made for a funny scene, lol.

Review responses:

Danny boy: Thanks for the suggestion of the title. I am considering it, but as I'm sending him to MWPP and he's going to have interactions with his parents and he's only there to study potions I'm thinking of having the title go with those two things. He is too old to be a student, but Dumbledore is an old softy and if he believes Harry is firmly on the side of the light I doubt there isn't anything he wouldn't do to help someone get their education. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Drake Smythe: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. I didn't understand part of you're review 'however, I think that the relationship between Harry and Eliz.' Do you like it? Do you hate it? I know I suck at writing romance so I'm trying to keep it in the background, but sometimes it does come to the fro in scenes. Obviously she does come with him, and thank you for the suggestion, but when I started this story I knew that if I didn't have him go straight back I would have him go to MWPP time. He may not get close with them, but at least he'll get to know his parents a little.

Shitza: Thank you very much! I will continue.

Web of dreams: I'm glad you like it, and the whole thing with Eliz has a purpose. Since nobody in the wizarding world knows him or really cares about him only what he can do 'for' them why would he fall in love with one of them? When he re-establishes Atlantis he needs to eventually marry so he can have an heir to the throne, well, Eliz takes care of that nicely as she knows him and isn't trying to use him. I hope you understand and continue to enjoy the story.

Shadowmonk: Thank you very much.

Hexe605: That would probably be because I deleted all of my stories off of this site. I had my reasons before, but for some reason I'm allowing certain people to talk me into putting them back up, lol. The Elvish is like the animagi, it's a fail safe for the royal line in case someone forced themselves to have a phoenix animagi form. The elvish language is embedded in their soul due to a bond one of their ancestors had with an elf, someone could learn elvish, but they couldn't get the imprint on their soul. Also, the reason it was released was because he needed it for his summoning ability otherwise he would've had to learn it like everyone else. Don't blame me for grammar, blame Microsoft! If Word doesn't catch it then neither do I, though some of the things Word points out and then says are correct are just stupid. (ie earlier in the story when Lady Nyx turned around to look at the battle field, Word told me that it should say 'did not turn around' I mean come on!) I do apologize if it is too much of a distraction though. I tried having a beta before and it just didn't work. I take long enough to get the chapters done, and it took the beta almost as long as I did to get through the chapter and email it back to me. Hope you enjoyed this story!

Tanydwr: I'm glad you liked that, and I thought him being in the same time as his parents would be cool as well. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this part of the trilogy!

Uten: It was an older movie, it's so old Robin William's looks relatively young in it, lol! I thought I would get to cover her reaction to what Leos did, but it just didn't fit into the chapter. Basically they had it out when he told her but she eventually understood his decision though she didn't like it. After Harry and Eliz left she had it out with him again cause she missed so much of what happened between them being surrounded by guards at all times. As for the Malfoys, Draco already has the mark. You have to remember that in this story they are already 20 respectively when Harry is sent back. As for when they get to Hogwarts, well, you'll have to wait and see, lol! Hope you enjoy it!

Jasi: Thank you.

Night-Owl123: Thank you, and I hope this was soon enough for your tastes, lol.

TuxedoMac: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. It means a lot to me that my reviewers are enjoying what I'm putting out. I haven't had one flame on this story yet, which means a lot to me. Had my bag of marshmallows sitting out waiting after I reposted the story but I didn't get any! My marshmallows went stale waiting, lmao. Hope you enjoyed how I ended this part of the story.

Athenakitty: It's just an expression, they were already friends at this point but with similar experiences not long, yes, yes, he'll be disgusted, they're siblings…it's expected. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
